Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman and Frankenweenie
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: (AN: Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman And Frankenweenie, but then things get a bit complicated when Sparky runs off into Transylvania and gets into some trouble with the human residents, and it's up to our favorite characters to find him before he's gone forever!
1. Chapter 1: Mavis's conflict

**Author's Note: I Really Enjoyed Watching Paranorman,Hotel Transylvania, And Frankenweenie, and I Was Curious to know what would it be like if Norman And Victor, along with Sparky, were invited to HT by Mavis And Jonathon. **

**P.s. Norman's Sister Courtney comes along too.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Paranorman,Hotel Transylvania, Or belong to Laika,Sony pictures animation, and Disney.**

**Chapter 1**

The full moon was out and Mavis couldn't help but just stare. Ever since she was a little girl, the moon had always caught her attention. With a sigh, she closed her window,and sat on her bed. Mavis's expression seemed to be a bit...Sad.

The young vampire just kept staring at the floor. She loved this hotel very much,her father, the guests, Jonathan, everything about it made her very thankful and happy. There was just one problem: Mavis wanted to invite new guests into her father's hotel because every monster she has known, met, and seen for 118 years were currently present in Hotel Transylvania, and Mavis really grew out of it.

A knock came from her bedroom door, and Mavis quickly sat up with a straight face as she quickly asked, "Yes, dad?"

"Mavis, it's me!"

"Oh sorry, Jonny. Come in."

The door opened as Jonathan quickly headed towards Mavis, who was standing by her window with a sweet smile that showed her fangs.

"Why didn't you come to the lobby?" Jonathan asked.

"I was tired," Mavis replied, she really didn't want to tell him what was really going on in her mind. "I think I'm still tired from our last trip. That really got me."

She hoped Jonathan had believed her, but she knew he didn't. He knew who was lying and who spoke the truth. Even though she wasn't human, Jonathan still didn't believe her. He knew the real Mavis, and the real Mavis in front of him had something going on through her head.

"Babe," he said softly, " Just tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing. I'm just tired from our last trip that's all."

"Which was over a 3 months ago?" he frowned.

Mavis was busted. She knew Jonathan had won. So she told him everything.

"So," he asked, " Your tired of seeing the same monsters come and go and you want to see new monsters for once?"

Mavis nodded sadly

Jonathan's head lit up as he quickly ran to where his backpack was. He was almost there until he crashed into Dracula who had been walking nearby.

"Vhat in name of-"

"Heycountnicetoseeyouagainjus twantedtosaythatcapeiskillin gitagaingottagobye!"

Jonathan quickly left in a flash leaving Dracula confused.

Jonathan ran all the way down to the lobby to a room his traveling pack was in. He quickly unzipped his pack and dug through it like there was no tomorrow. "Come on ,where is it?" he mumbled.

Finally his eyes widened as he held onto the object with a huge grin spread across his face. This is something that will make Mavis's frown upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: Mavis and Jonathan's search

**The second chapter is now up. Mavis and Jonathan are ready to give out their invites and much more! Again I'm a beginner so i'm still confused about this place but I'm learning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paranorman, Hotel Transylvania, and Frankenweenie. They belong to Laika, Sony pictures animation, and Disney.**

**Enjoy :)**

Slamming Mavis's door wide open, Jonathan looked happier than a boy opening a gift on Christmas. He seemed to be holding a medium sized book, as much as Mavis could make out.

"Jonny?" she asked, " What's that?"

"The key to solve your problem babe." he replied.

Jonathan walked over to her and showed her the book. It was made of smooth white paper Mavis never felt before. It didn't have a title, so she opened it, and inside were numbers and pictures of people from different places, even movies!

Mavis just kept staring at the pictures with wide eyes. So many different humans. So many Numbers. So...many...

"I Don't know what to say." she said to herself. She was very much interested in the book, but she thought it wouldn't help find what she was looking for, so she closed it Vertically and failed to notice 2 photo's drop out.

Jonathan's expressioned saddened. He thought it would help find what she was looking for. He sat next to her and comforted her, but Mavis was so upset, she started to cry in his arms.

" I'm never going to see new people in this hotel." she aniffed buried in his chest.

Jonathon patted her back softly, telling her it's not that bad, until he noticed two photos on the floor. Mavis got off his lap, too upset to notice,and buried her face in her knees.

Jonathan picked up the 2 photos and turned them examined it for a minute, and then read what was on the back of the both them. What he read was sure to make Mavis's frown turn upside down.

Mavis still had her head buried in her knees. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still upset. She then quickly found herself being lift off the ground. She thought she was doing this on her own,but it was Jonathan, lifting her up and setting her on his lap. She was confused at first, but then noticed Jonathan's grin. That grin she knew he had discovered something.

"What?" she asked in curiosity.

"Oh, just found two perfect guests to come to this hotel." he replied.

Mavis lit up a bit as soon as she heard Jonathan's exact words, she was starting to become herself again.

"Y-You found someone?" she gave a small grin.

Jonathan nodded and gave the photos to Her. She decided to read the non-color picture first.

The picture was in black and white, and the background was plain black, almost as if they took a school picture. There was a boy with a long white sleeved shirt. Dark black hair and a Pale-ish face, in Mavis's opinion. However, he wasn't alone in the picture. Sitting on his lap, was a dog. Mavis at first thought he was a regular dog but noticed the stitches and bolts in his neck. This dog appeared to be...dead.

Mavis turned the photo around, and quickly read what was on the back. All it said was VICTOR & SPARKY.

Mavis smiled. They seem to be appropriate to be invited here. Sure, the boy's human, but he has a dead dog. Even better!

She handed Victor and Sparky's photo to Jonathan who set it to the side. She had one more photo to cover.

Mavis now was staring at the last picture. It also had a boy, but this boy was in color and way different than the other one. He didn't have dog, and wore clothing Mavis was used too. He had very point hair and small ears Mavis just wanted to pull. He wore a red Jacket and dark blue jeans and was short. Mavis thought he was adorable for a human kid. She smiled softly as kind smile was also soft. Mavis knew that this young boy was very caring and she was already admiring him. She turned to the back and in printed writing read:

Norman Babcock.

"Norman." she said to herself. She admired the name. She set Norman's picture on top of Victor and Sparky's. She liked them too but there was something about Norman that fascinated her. She quickly got off Jonathan's lap and turned into a bat.

"Whoa! Wait! What?" he had been half asleep,until he saw his girlfriend, "Babe, what are you doing? Are you leaving ?"

Mavis picked up Norman's photo with her bat feet and started flying towards the window. She turned back into her normal self and held onto the picture tightly. She showed it to Jonathan, who looked really confused.

"Jonny," she explained, "This boy named Norman really fascinates me. I know he has something special in him, and I really want to meet him. See who this Norman is. Y'know?"

"Ya babe. I think I've heard a story about him 8 weeks before I came to Transylvania. It's been so long that I can't remember."

"Well, I'm going to go get him. He shouldn't be that far away from here. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just write this letter for me and leave it in my bed for my dad so he doesn't freak out."

"What about Victor and Sparky?" Jonathan questioned.

"Why that's easy. Your going to go get them."

"What! Mavis I can't!"

"when there's a will there's a way."

Jonathan just stared blankly at his girlfriend as she changed back into a bat ,clutched onto Norman's picture, and flew out the window Jonathan opened for her.

"Wait Mavis."

She quickly stared at him with her glorious baby blue eyes and replied, "Yes Jonny?"

"J-Just be careful ok? I know I might sound like your dad to ya, but for once,this is a journey I won't go with you on."

The small beautiful bat smiled at him and said, " I wish you the same thing, love."

Jonathan watched with a loving, caring smile as his zing flew off into the closed the window, and knew she would be safe.

Gee, I'm starting to sound like Drac.

He got out a piece of paper and started to write the letter Mavis insisted he write for her to the count. Jonathan wrote a pretty good excuse, and set the letter on Mavis's bed. He knew he had to start on his journey pretty so he turned off the lights in the room,closed the door, and quietly snuck out of Mavis's room and went a secret shortcut she had showed him after they had all sang the Zing song together. Jonathan chucked to himself when he remembered Dracula's rapping moment, he had ran for several seconds until he finally made it outside.

The wind blew against him swiftly, and he smiled.

He began his journey until Mavis came into his mind. He was sad that this was a journey he'd do without her,but she went to find Norman, and he was going to find Victor and Sparky. Wherever they were.

"Mavis." he said to himself," I hope your safe."

With a straight face, he began to search for Victor and Sparky.


	3. Chapter 3: Norman and the letter

**(AN: Chapter 3 of the story. It will start getting longer as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paranorman, Hotel Transylvania, or Frankenweenie.**

The morning sun rose over a small town,far from the hotel. Wind blew and leaves rustling. It was also rather quiet for a town like this. The buildings looked like a set from a Hollywood movie, and the events that occured months ago still was thanked by the town, for a young boy was their hero.

This boy was Norman Babcock. A young boy who could see ghosts and communicate with the dead. At first, he was known as a freak to the other children at his school, but now they appreciated him for who he really was ,which couldn't make Norman happier.

The smell of pancakes,bacon,and eggs woke the boy. His mother,Sandra, would always make a delicious meal before her family started the day.

"Kids!" Sandra called, "Breakfast is ready!"

Norman got up from his bed and slipped into his zombie slippers. Saturday morning was his favorite day because he got to explore and hang out with new kids. With a yawn, Norman walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and again tried to brush his hair. No matter what he did to it, it would forever remain the same.

Right before he was about to leave his bedroom, his grandma came from the wooded floor.

"Morning Sweetheart." she smiled softly at him," Ready for the day to come ?"

"Yep." Norman replied, his back facing his grandmother." I hope I meet a new friend today too."

"Well," she said," I hope you just have another fun day."

"Okay, Grandma." He gave her a small smile as she returned it back, then disappeared.

However, Norman had something on his mind. He was happy, but he wanted to meet someone new, Maybe make new friends he's never seen before. Sure, everyone in the town liked him now, but Norman had a feeling they still talked behind his back, and we're tricking him to hang out with them when they actually thought he was a loser.

"Norman!" Sandra called, "Your food is getting cold!"

Norman went back to reality and quickly replied, "C-Coming mom!"

He quickly went to his closet and put on his favorite red jacket with dark blue jeans, and red shoes with white shoelace. This was his favorite getting dressed, Norman stepped downstairs and headed to the kitchen where his parents and sister were munching down their food.

"Your food is right there honey." Sandra said," I warmed it up for you too."

Norman gave her a smile and headed to the empty chair where his food waited patiently to be eaten. Sitting down, he started putting ketchup and syrup in his eggs and pancakes. He also ripped a small piece of bacon and slowly chewed. Earlier he was hungry for breakfast, but now his stomach rejected it.

"I'm not hungry anymore, mom, but thanks for making me breakfast and warming up my food. I'm gonna walk around."

Sandra looked confused at first. Norman always ate her food, but today he wasn't hungry? That was something.

" Ok,honey. Be careful."

"Don't let those guys bully you either." Courtney told him," Or their going to have to deal with me."

"Don't be out in the woods for a long time either son," Norman's dad Perry replied.

"I will." Norman responded to the three of them. "It's not like anything can scare me. I can see things." The three nodded, and continued finishing their breakfast. As they started talking about Obama, Norman put on his helmet, got on his bike and got out of the house and pedaled towards the woods.

"Nononono." Dracula told a zombie. "That's not vhere I vant it."

Dracula had been up trying to arrange the hotel properly for this year's monster feast. (An early thanksgiving)

"Rrrraaagghh?" the zombie asked. He had been helping the count all night, and was very tired. No matter what he did, Drac didn't agree with it at all. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

"Forget it." his romanian accent replied to the zombie, "Jonny and Mavis can help me with zee arrangements."

He didn't feel like walking all the way to his daughter's room, so he transformed into a bat and flapped his way out of the dinner theater. He had a smile spread across his face. He hadn't seen his little ghoul since the night before because he had been so busy filling out papers,and making sure that the arrangements for the monsterfeast were perfect. Not to mention, he also had to make sure everyone on the list had a room and were invited to the occasion tomorrow night.

Finally he reached Mavis's door where he transformed back into a vampire and proudly stood. The shrunken head glared at him and told him," What are you doing here!" Mavis had told her not to tell him about her whereabouts and she had promised the teen vamp she wouldn't mention anything to that son of a-.

"Here to zee my leetle mouse." he replied as he knocked on her bedroom door," Angel fangs? Are you in there. Eet's daddy."

No reply.

"Mavy?"

He opened the door and his expression turned to complete panic. Mavis's room was dark and she was nowwhere to be found. Jonathan also had been missing since the incident yesterday in the hallway. Drac couldn't help but start yelling " MAVIS?! JONNY?! VHERE ARE YOU! SAY SOMETING!" he transformed into a bat and flew out of the window flying around the hotel. They were nowwhere to be found.

Knowing the shrunken head knew something, he was about to fly to her until he saw a paper fly out of the window and fall. Dracula quickly flapped his wings and grabbed it before it landed on the ground.

After that, Dracula poofed back into a vampire and sat on Mavis's bed. He held onto the paper tightly and read what was printed on it:

Dear Dracula,

Mavis and I went on a quick trip to Disneyworld because Mickey mouse wanted to see my curly hair. He also wanted to meet Mavis, but don't worry he's cool,dude. We should be back before the party. If not, suck Mickey mouse's blood please. Thanks dude !

Sincerely, Jonathan

Dracula slowly calmed down a bit. Mavis was just on another trip with Jonny. He knew she was safe with him. For he had given her his word that she can go with him anywhere.

Dracula failed to notice that a few hotel guests stared him blankly, he had woken them up. "Vhat are you guys staring at!" he roared, which sent them back to their rooms. Adjusting his cape, he straightened himself up, and held onto the letter,and walked out of Mavis's room and shut the door. The shrunken head chuckled as she said, "That was quite a scene! If I had a body, i'd be eating popcorn right now!"

Dracula continued to glare at her, and walked away while she was still laughing and talking to herself, while he was returning back to the feast planning for tomorrow night.

"I really hope you two do make it." he said to himself as he reached the elevator," Or I vill ve drinking zee blood out of Mickey Mouse!"

Little did he know that they wern't at Disneyland. They were seperated and far away from Hotel Transylvania.


	4. Chapter 4:Jonathan and Mavis's arrival

**(AN: Welcome to chapter 4 of Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman and Frankenweenie. This chapter is a little longer :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transyvania, Paranorman or Frankenweenie.**

Jonathan went to the Transyvania Airport and bought the ticket for the flight to New Holland. Not that many people were boarding, and waiting patiently, he stared at the picture one last time.

" I can't wait to meet you guys," he said to himself," And neither can Mavis."

His smile quickly faded as he thought about her. He hoped she was alright, and wondered if she was back at the hotel yet, showing Norman around and getting him a room. Speaking of room, He giggled at the letter he wrote for Drac, wondering if he read it, and what he thought about it.

Finally, the plane came and Jonathan folded the picture back into his pocket,as he and the other passengers boarded.

"Hey sport." Norman's grandmother smiled while she was knitting on top of his bed. He had just returned from the woods. "Interesting day?"

Norman shut his bedroom door and replied, " Yes, Grandma." She continued back to her knitting.

She hummed as he took off his shoes and relaxed on his bed. He loved hearing stories from her and asked, "Grandma? When you died did u go straight to heaven? Or did you go somewhere else?"

She stopped knitting for a minute and turned around to look at her grandson, " Besides here. Yes."

He sat up. Besides here and heaven? Now this was something he had to here. "Really? Can you please tell me?"

"Alright." she began, as she floated to sit next to him, " When I opened my eyes, I knew I was already dead. I was a bit upset, so I decided to go to your grandfather's grave to see if he was there." She stopped as she coughed and continued," I was almost to the cemetery when I had an eerie feeling, someone was following me. So I turned around, but no one was there. I shrugged and floated until I reached your grandfather. I told him we finally will be together again, and I waited for him to say something. But he didn't answer."

Norman felt bad, and patted her back, but his hand went right through. He forgot for a minute that she was a ghost. She chuckled and continued.

" At first, I thought he didn't want to talk to me until I heard a man's voice. I didn't know where it was coming from. So, I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere.

" He's not here anymore Madam."

"His voice had an accent, and to me it sounded like romanian,but I wasn't too sure. Before I could say anything, A bat with red eyes and large wings was flapping right above your grandfather's grave. I was going to shoo it away, but it poofed into a man who was dressed in black and had a long cape that covered his body. He had blue eyes, and was pale with black hair."

Norman thought for a second. Cape? Dressed in black? Pale? The way she had described him just now sounded like he was a vampire, and he enjoyed this story . He told her to continue, and she smiled.

"I forgot what happened after that, but I remember following him to a hotel far from here, and stayed there until I felt better. I remember when he came to see if I was feeling any better, he sometimes had a young girl by his side. But unfortunately, she couldn't see me. I stayed for a few more days, met many different people and explored around. Finally, It was time for me to go and the last thing he said to me was good luck. He grinned as I started to disappear, but I saw his teeth. They were vampire teeth! I tried to say something but it was too late. I appeared in front of the house again, and many other things happened after that, which I already told you why I stayed."

"Because you wanted to protect me and be with me."

" That's right." she replied," Because I knew I would always be there for you."

Norman gave her a smile. He enjoyed hearing his grandmother's stories. He also was very curious about the hotel she stayed at and the vampire she met at Grandpa Babcock's grave.

"Well," his grandma yawned, "I'm now a soul who needs her beauty sleep." Norman glanced at his clock. It was now 8:00, her usual bedttime.

"Well, I guess you must RIP now. Sleep tight, and don't let the ghostbugs bite." he chuckled.

"Pesky ghostbugs," she mumbled, and disappeared. Before she left, she smiled at Norman, and then vanished.

He wasn't tired, so he decided to see what was on tv. His parents were out for the night, so it was just him and Courtney. Neil and his family were on vacation and Alvin was...well being Alvin.

As he made his way downstairs, He could hear his sister on the phone like always.

He sat crissed crossed in front of the tv. He turned it on and one of his favorite horror films popped up. It was called, 'The alien that came from Outer space'.

Norman smiled as the movie began to start.

Mavis flapped her wings as the wind hit her face gently and blew against her fur. She had waited until night to continue her trip. She still held onto Norman's picture, as she finally made it to Blithe Hollow. The town lit up from down below and she saw some of the townsfolk minding their own business, and walking into different shops.

She frowned. How was she going to find Norman if she didn't know where he was. Only one way to find out.

She shut her eyes and thought really hard. Her father had taught her this trick when she was 110, just in case she had trouble finding something.

"Norman babcock...Norman babcock," she muttered to herself.

Her eyes quickly swung open and she smiled. Her vision was now red instead of normal. She examined more, trying to find the brighter red object. Finally from a mile away, Mavis targeted Norman sitting in front of a tv inside the house.

Her vision returned back to normal. Finally, she found the boy she had been looking for! She was super excited that she couldn't stop flapping hard. "Holy rabies! Holy rabies!" she exclaimed as she quickly flapped to Norman's house.

"Now landing in New Holland." the pilot said on the intercom.

The passengers,including Jonathan, were waiting to be released from their seats. They were waiting for the plane to stop so they could get their luggage from the compartments, while he just looked happily out of the window.

Finally, the plane landed and came to a complete stop. People grabbed their luggage and exited. Jonathan got up from his seat and walked out the plane. "Ok." he said to himself, examining the town right next to the airport, "Get Victor and Sparky, and get back to the hotel." With that, he started to make his way to the large neighborhood of houses, and find the house his guests lived in.

Mavis now made it to Norman's house. She transformed back to her normal self as she carefully landed on the front steps that led to his front door. She became so nervous and excited at the same time, she thought she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to say correctly.

Mavis gulped as she rang the doorbell.

Courtney was still gossiping with her girlfriend on the phone and painting her nails, she failed to hear anything. She was in her own little world right now.

Norman sighed. If his sister sure wasn't going to answer the door, he had too. Even if it meant he had to miss a part of his favorite movies or tv shows. He quietly got up and headed towards the door, and grabbed the doorknob.

Mavis gasped as he unlocked and slowly opened the door...


	5. Chapter 5: Heading back to hotel

**(An: I know in chapter 4, we left off with Mavis going to meet Norman at the front door. But I decided that I am going to finish Jonathan's search for Victor and Sparky in this chapter, and then pick up where we left off with Norman and Mavis. I just wanted to get Jonathan's trip over and done with :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paranorman, Hotel Transylvania, or Frankenweenie.**

"See you tomorrow Elsa. Come on Sparky."

The undead canine nuzzled Persephone goodbye as he and Victor left Elsa's house. He had helped her finish a poem she was writing. She really wanted to become a famous poem writer, and was planning to put it on the internet as soon as she was finished.

" Thanks Victor," she said as she led them out the door," See you soon. Bye Sparky."

Sparky barked happily as he followed his best friend out the door. Elsa and Persephone watched as they headed back next door. Victor reached his front door, and glanced back at her, who smiled and waved before she went back inside. Persephone followed.

He opened the door and walked into the house. Sparky trotted right behind him.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies were coming from the kitchen. It seems Mrs. Frankenstein was in the mood to bake today. However, Victor didn't even dare to go into the kitchen. He was in love.

Sparky followed him to his room, wagging his tail. Shutting the door behind him, Victor layed on his bed. His hands were on his chest and he gazed up at the ceiling.

He thought of Elsa. She was the lightning to his body. He admired her personality and her face he found very beautiful. Just thinking about her gave him butterflies in his stomach. He admired her ever since they first met.

Sparky was laying underneath the bed. He was already sound asleep, dreaming about him and Persephone having puppies. He would smile and wag his tail.

Before Victor knew it, he also fell asleep.

"Victor. Wake up sweetheart." his mother was slowly shaking him.

"Huh?" he sat up and squinted at her. His eyes were hard to open. He was really sound asleep.

" There's someone here for you." she replied," Come to the living room when your ready." she kissed the top of his forehead, and walked out the room.

Victor rubbed his eyes,yawned, and glanced at his clock.

5:59

As he began to stretch, he noticed Sparky wasn't under the bed. He must've left when mom came in.

With that, he began to head straight to the living room.

Mr and Mrs. Frankenstein sat on the sofa. They admired everything Jonathan had told them. Where he was from, and why he came to New Holland. Sparky was curious and kept sniffing him. He had no idea who hewas.

"Oh, there you are Victor." Mrs. Frankenstein smiled as he entered the room.

Everyone faced him as he yawned and sat on a chair. He looked at Jonathan who was smiling big at him.

"Sup dude! Ready to go!" he exclaimed.

"Go?" Victor looked really confused, and turned to his parents.

"Oh," Mr. Frankenstein began," Victor, this is Jonathan. He came all the way from Romania to invite you and Sparky to a hotel for a big party. We decided you guys should go because he traveled very far and is really looking foward for both of you to go."

Victor stared back and forth at Jonathan then his parents. He didn't even know who this guy was! How on earth could they just make him leave with him like that? And with Sparky? He couldn't even imagine what other people would say if they saw him.

He then thought about Elsa, and the poem they were working on. He didn't want to go all the way to Romania and not see her for who knows how long. He also knew Sparky wouldn't be happy not seeing Persephone, and sighed as he saw him, very happy and wagging his tail looking like he wanted to already go. He was jumping and running around Jonathan in circles, barking like crazy and howling a bit.

He then glanced at his mom and dad. They were waiting for him to say something, while Jonathan rubbed Sparky's belly. He didn't care of the stitches on his body and small lightning streaks that came from the bolts in his neck. Sparky started to adore him so much, his tail thumped until it ripped off. Jonathan just laughed.

Victor also didn't want to disappoint his parents' so he finally answered," I'll go." he lowered his head as he thought long and hard about Elsa. She'd hate him for leaving, and reject being his girlfriend. Thinking about this almost made his heart break.

Jonathan grinned. "Awesome!" He had agreed to go.

Everyone failed to see Victor's disappointment. When they turned back to face him, he had his head up and acted like he was really looking foward on going. "I'll go start packin my things."

"Oh I'm really happy for you honey ." Mrs. Frankenstein said as he walked out of the living room. She turned to Jonathan,"I know he'll have a really good time. Sparky will as well."

Mr. Frankenstein nodded, "They always do."

Jonathan smiled and again politely thanked them for letting him take Sparky and Victor back to the hotel with him. He wondered if Mavis was waiting there and grinned. She was going to be really happy.

**Now we return back to Mavis and Norman !**

The door opened and Mavis's eyes went wide as she saw him. She couldn't believe that they were now face to face with each other.

"Hello." Norman said, "How can I help you?"

Mavis tried her best not to grin. She didn't want him to know that she was a vampire until they were at the hotel. So she smiled sweetly and replied,

" Hi. My name is Mavis . I'm 18 years old and I live in Romania." She was trying her best to sound like a regular human. " I,uh,came all this way to invite you to our party at the hotel."

She quickly turned her back to him. Not wanting to see what his expression was or what she thought he was going to say.

" You came all the way from there to invite me to your party?" he asked.

She turned back around to face him. " Y-yes." she was beginning to get nervous.

"Cool." he replied, he smiled up at her, "Why i'd love to go. Do you want to come inside for a minute?"

With a large smile that spread across her face she answered, " Sure!"

Courtney had just gotten of the phone and finished painting her nails. She was nearly on the phone for 3 hours. She got up from her bed and decided to see what her little brother was up too.

Walking out of her room, she knocked on his door.

" Hey pipsqueak, ya in there?"

She was about to open the door until she heard a girl's laughter coming from downstairs, and then heard Norman's voice.

She quietly tip-toed down the steps,peeked, and gasped. Norman was talking to a very pale girl that wore very dark colors, not to mention her hair.

She eyed her closely and glared. Since when did Norman invite girl's into the house? No girl he has known has ever set foot inside the house of the Babcocks.

Courtney put on a glaring face as she decided to come out of hiding and interrupt their conversation. They were smiling and giggling about something. They turned to face her and Norman grinned and waved. "Hey Courtney. This is Mavis. I'm going to her party."

Mavis stood up and let out her hand for a handshake. " Hi. You must be Courtney. Pleasure to meet you."

Courtney eyed them both, and told Mavis, "Sorry but he can't go. We don't trust any girl around Norman." she put her hands on her hips and looked at him,"Your not going."

Mavis saw the frown on Norman's face. She thought for a minute and decided she had to tell them the truth. Quickly, she grinned her teeth wide. Norman and Courtney turned to face her and gasped as they both saw the real teeth of a vampire.

Norman had a small smile slowly spread across his face, while Courtney was frozen and had her mouth wide open. She faced zombies, but facing a vampire was a totally different story. She was about to scream until Mavis used her paralyzing power to freeze her. Norman stared with wide eyes. "I didn't know vampires could do that."

She grinned,showing her teeth." Not all do, just most of us Draculas."

He continued to smile at her. He wasn't afraid at all,which amazed her. He didn't even seem to care that she was a vampire.

She unfroze Courtney, who glared at her. Mavis explained everything to her and the party and feast they were having at the hotel tomorrow night.

Courtney lit up, "Hotel! Oh my god! Can I tag along! I love hotels!" she had her hands clasped together.

"Absolutely!" Mavis exclaimed.

In less than a second, Courtney ran upstairs to pack her bag, leaving her and Norman alone.

"What about your parents?" she asked, "Won't they wonder where you guys are?" she thought of her dad, and wondered what he thought about her.

"I'll leave them a note," he replied,"They'll seem to understand because Courtney and I are together."

Mavis chuckled a bit, as he asked another question.

" Hey Mavis? How will we get all the way to Romania?"

She didn't need to answer that. She transformed into a bat and landed on his head, " I'm gonna fly you two of course. I know it might seem impossible for me too, but I've lifted much more heavier stuff and people. You and Courtney are in good hands."

She flew off his head and changed back. "If your gonna come, you might want to start packing. I gotta be at the hotel soon, and we still have a very long flight ahead." she wondered if Jonathan was back at the hotel yet.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Norman chuckled as he ran upstairs to go pack.

Mavis smiled. She couldn't wait to get back home, see Jonathan and everybody else and for the delicious feast she could almost taste in her mouth just by imagining it.

She sat down and patiently waited for the two humans. They had a very long way to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Back At Hotel

**(AN: Welcome back to Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman and Frankenweenie! I hope you guys are really enjoying the story. Please tell me, and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie. **

Jonathan, Victor, And Sparky had finally made it to the airport. It took Victor at least 3 minutes to pack all the luggage he and Sparky needed for the trip. Instead of them walking, Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein decided to drop them off.

Sparky was the first to jump out. He was on a leash, held by Victor, and barked. He was really excited. Even though he didn't know what was going on.

"Have a wonderful trip, son," Mr. Frankenstein called out after them," We'll miss you!"

Mrs. Frankenstein didn't want to embarrass Victor in front of Jonathan, so she just waved. She knew that their baby wasn't 2 anymore. He was growing up.

Victor and Jonathan waved as they honked the horn and drove off. After they turned the corner, they headed inside. Jonathan walked up to the front desk, and bought the ticket. Their plane would arrive in a few minutes.

Victor sat down on one of the chairs,and Sparky jumped on his lap. Meanwhile, Jonathan came back and sat down next to them.

"So, Vic! You ready to go to Hotel Transylvania!"

" Ya, I guess." he replied.

"COOL!" Jonathan exclaimed," Oh, Man! Your gonna love it ! It's got almost everything that has to do with fun!"

Victor started to get more comfortable talking to him, so he asked, "What kind of fun?"

"Flying tables, High sky diving, and much much more!"

Flying tables? Hmmm... Sounds like they need a lot of batteries every once and a while. Victor scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, Our plane is here! We better get the steppin." Jonathan said, as he helped him with his bags.

Victor nodded and rolled the other luggage, while Sparky followed. They left the airport station, got into the plane, sat down, and were now ready for their flight to Transylvania.

"Hey! Not so hard with those claws!" Courtney cried as Mavis held onto her pink hoodie," This outfit was very expensive and sold out very easily!"

She replied, "Sorry, Courtney!"

Norman rolled his eyes. She had been complaining almost the whole way about her stupid outfit. It wasn't even expensive. Sure, It sold out fast, but it only cost $24.00.

They were halfway there. Mavis had flown at least 100 between 200 miles to carry Courtney by her hoodie, while she held onto Norman bridal style,and he held the bags. They were pretty heavy, but she had still managed to hold on to them.

"Alright, guys were almost there!" she cried, "We got a few more miles to go!"

Wind was blowing in her face as she flew. The cold winter was starting to come back to Transylvania. She remembered one time her and her father were out, and then coughed, because it was getting cold. That one cough made Dracula panic. He couldn't sleep for 4 days straight and kept bothering her every 5 minutes. Wayne and Wanda had to keep calling to calm him down and tell him it was nothing. That he was just fusing over something that was really nothing.

Mavis giggled, thinking about that day, until something caught her attention. "Guys look! We made it!"

Norman And Courtney were arguing during Mavis's flashback, but they stopped what they were doing when they saw a very large castle they were slowly approaching. They both began to gasp loud enough for Mavis to hear.

She laughed and said, "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. My home, and your stay for the next few days."

She flew up to her room, and opened it from the inside by her powers. She then released them as she carefully landed and transformed back into a vampire. She switched her lights on and both of them just gazed around her room.

Courtney was the first to say something, "OH MY GOD GIRL! I LOVE YOUR ROOM! ESPECIALLY YOUR BED!"

Mavis chuckled and replied,"Why thank you Courtney."

Norman liked her room as well, but before he could say anything, knocking was heard.

With A Gasp, Mavis used her vampire speed to push them into her closet, quickly whispering to them, "Don't say anything!"

They both nodded, but were stunned that she could do that.

Thinking it was her father, Mavis cleaned herself up, hair and all, and quickly answered," Come in!"

"Mavis?! Is that you!"

"Jonathan!" she happily cried out. She quickly rushed and opened the door. Standing their was her boyfriend, along with their 2 guests. She gave him a hug and began to engulf him in kisses. Sparky closed his eyes in disgust and turned his head the other direction.

Victor smiled, he was imagining Elsa doing the same thing when he knocked on her door. After they were done, Mavis turned to them and greeted, "Why hello!"

Victor's dream popped like a bubble as she appeared in his face. With a smirk, he replied, "Uh, hi."

She introduced herself to him and he did the same. Then she turned to Sparky, who started to wag his tail. "Hey there buddy! Oh, your so cute dead!"

With a bark, he ran inside Mavis's room, and jumped up on her bed and got comfortable.

"Sparky! Down boy!" Victor said, he felt ashamed and slightly embarrassed that his dog just ran in like that. Even worse, jump on a bed that he wasn't allowed on.

"Oh, It's fine," she told him, "I don't mind."

Jonathan and Victor followed her inside. Victor gazed around her room and for some odd reason, seemed to like it.

Mavis saw his expression, and said," Ya, Everyone does." He turned to her and gave her a tiny smile.

"Hey, Mavis?' Jonathan asked, "Where are your guests?"

"Oh, that's right." she said. She had nearly forgotten she had hid Norman and Courtney in the closet, "Sorry Guys, You can come out now!"

The door slowly opened as Norman stepped out, along with Courtney. Jonathan grinned and waved really hard at them. "Sup dudes!"

They both waved and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Sparky wagged his tail, until it ripped off. Courtney shrieked, and everyone else just stared at her.

"Sorry about that," Victor stated, "It happens a lot." He walked over to his bag and got the materials he needed to fix Sparky's tail.

"Ya, that happened earlier today,' Jonathan explained," He like gets happy for a second and then it just rips off. It also happened 4 times on the plane, But no one saw so it was cool."

"He's like my Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice," Mavis stated, "They have stitches and their body parts come off almost the same way."

"Oh, speaking of Frank and Eunice, did you guys know Victor's last name is Frankenstein." Jonathan chuckled

Everyone else gasped. "It is?!"

He nodded.

Victor had just finished sewing Sparky, and put the materials back inside the bag. He zipped it back up and returned back beside the bed. His expression dropped when everyone just kept staring at him like they just saw a monster, "What?"

"Hey! We gotta start getting their rooms reserved." Mavis told Jonathan, "My dad won't have anymore rooms available if we don't hurry."

"Your right, Babe," he replied as he got up and held her hand, "Hey guys, we'll be right back. Don't answer the door to anybody and most importantly..."

"Don't talk to anyone?" Norman asked.

Both the vampire and human nodded as they left the room.

"I didn't even think those 2 were dating." Courtney said as she brushed off some dust on her outfit, "But... their actually pretty cute together don't you think?"

"So...what do you now want to do?" Victor asked. He was starting to get bored.

"Let's get to know each other better." Courtney insisted, "I got nothing else to do."

"Ok then." Victor replied as the three of them sat on the floor and started to discuss their lives with each other.

While they were talking, Sparky was nearly asleep. He was exhausted after all the running around and excitement today. He started to dream about Persephone again until his ears rose up. Footsteps caught his attention.

While Courtney, Norman, And Victor were playing a quick mini game of truth or dare, Sparky glared at the door as he saw a pair of floating glasses pass by. (The door was cracked open)

He jumped off the bed and ran out the room, barking and growling ferociously. The pair of glasses turned around in confusion, until it saw Sparky running after it. It screamed and began to run.

Victor heard his dog's barking and noticed he ran out of the room. "Sparky!" he called out. He ran towards the door, and stood in the middle of the hallway in shock. His dog was barking and running inside a hotel!Victor simply watched as he disappeared turning a corner, still barking at the top of his lungs. Victor had no idea what he was chasing, but he didn't want to get in trouble. So like any kid would do, he ran after him.

Norman and Courtney looked at each other. They wanted to help him, but they thought for a minute.

"I'll go." Norman insisted, "I'm a faster runner then you are."

Courtney glared at him but she knew they didn't have a lot of time so she replied and told him, "Hurry Back!"

Norman nodded and got up. He pushed the door out of his way and ran after Victor. Not wanting him or Sparky to get into any kind of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

**(AN: Tomorrow I won't be home so I'm gonna try to post a few chapters for you guys as I can. I'll be gone until Thanksgiving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Frankenweenie, Or Paranorman.**

"We'd like to reserve 2 rooms, please." Jonathan asked.

Mavis smiled as the zombie who was working at the desk handed them 2 small keys. On the tags inscribed in cursive writing read:

_Room 24B_

_Room_ 47D

The zombie who had given them the key quickly went back to work. Jonathan and Mavis each held one key. The key for Room24B would be Norman and Courtney's room, and the key for Room47D would be Victor and Sparky's.

"It kinda sucks," Jonathan stated," Because that's extra walking and taking different elevators for me. Their rooms all the way on other side of the hotel."

Mavis chuckled, "Hey, at least it's far from my dad's room, and Norman and Courtney will be close to my room."

Jonathan huffed and pouted, "Aw, Man!" She just laughed.

"Let's head on back to the room," she suggested, "We don't want to keep our guests waiting now do we?"

"Absolutely not!" He quickly pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her. She playfully laughed and he let go. Both held hands and started walking back to Mavis's room.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" The pair of floating glasses ran as fast as he could. Sparky was quickly catching up to him, and was still barking viciously.

Victor was still chasing him, yelling his name, but Sparky for once didn't listen to him. He was really focused on the floating pair of glasses.

The Invisible person quickly got into an elevator, and pressed the button to the main lobby. Sparky ran even faster, as the glasses kept sweating and frantically push the button.

But it was too late.

Sparky made it in.

Victor gasped as he watched the elevator door close. Sparky had gotten inside and he didn't know where they were going, so ran another corner to find a different elevator.

Few minutes later, Norman came. He turned his head as the elevator Sparky and the floating pair of glasses got into came back up, and dinged open.

Thinking Victor just took it, Norman ran to the elevator, and pressed the button that read: _Main Lobby_.

* * *

Monsters were walking around in the were quickly getting their keys and rooms reserved, while some others were just talking to each another. Dracula was also in the main lobby, looking around proudly and thinking to himself,

_Oh Martha, This hotel is absolutely_ _perfect._

Wayne, Wanda, Eunice, Frank, and Murray were sitting and laughing in the relaxing area. They were talking and having a very good time. Smiling, Dracula walked on over to them and asked, "Vould you all like some refreshing drinks with that?"

Frank was the first to answer, "Sure, Drac. A few drinks could lighten us up. Right guys?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very vell. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, Vlad! You know your always welcomed." Wanda said with a grin.

"Alright." Dracula called, "7 refreshing drinks please! Make sure mine is Blood Beaters! Asap! Thank you!"

The 6 friends all started their conversations. Eunice was the first to speak, "So Drac, have Mavis And Jonny came back yet?"

"Yea," Murray piped in, "They can't miss the monster feast tomorrow night! It won't be fun without them."

"They promised me that they vould come back before it happens. Don't Vorry. They have everything under control." Dracula crossed his legs and laid back.

The zombie finally came with the drinks. He gave Dracula his glass of blood beaters first, and then gave the others their drinks.

"Hey!" Wayne said,"There's one drink left."

They all looked at the last drink that was placed on the small table, next to the couch Frank and Eunice sat on.

"That's Invisible Man's drink." Dracula replied, "I ordered him one."

"Where is he?" Murray asked.

"I Don't know? Vasn't he here earlier?"

The others' shrugged. They didn't know if Griffin was here or not, but it kinda disappointed Drac though because he always came to the hotel whenever there was a special occasion he was holding.

"Maybe he had some business he had to take care of." Wanda said with a shrug.

"Yea, Wanda's right," Murray spoke, "In fact, Maybe he might even be in the hotel somewh- ."

Murray was cut off by someone screaming inside the lobby. Everyone turned their heads and saw Griffin, who was running all around the lobby. Shaking his head, Dracula got up, and shouted,

"Griffin! Stop Joking around! Vee don't vant to hear any- !"

However, he was cut short when several monsters also started screaming, but it was too crowded to find out why. He thought they were joining in and started to yell even louder.

"Everyone! Please! Stop screaming immediately!"

Frank and the others got up from their seats, and stood next to him. They all watched as monsters were screaming and running around everywhere.

"What's going on here?" Eunice asked, "Don't they think now's not the time for fun and games?"

The werewolf pups also got scared and quickly ran over to Wayne and Wanda. They all jumped onto their father, and Wanda asked what was wrong. However, every single wolf pup was too frightened to utter a word. They were too busy whimpering and crying.

Griffin was still running. He quickly spotted his friends and ran over to them. They all looked at him with angered and confused faces. Until he spoke out:

"Guy's! Please help me! I'm being chased!"

"By vhat!" Dracula looked really angry.

"Look!" Wanda gasped.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing. There chasing Griffin, was a dead dog. It had stitches and lighting bolts in it's neck. Everyone, including Dracula, just stared at it in shock.

"What the- ?" Wayne stated,still covered by his kids.

"Oh my- ." Wanda put her hands over her mouth.

"What is- ?" Murray questioned.

"It- ." Eunice froze.

"I don't- ." Frank gasped

"I didn't even invite that thing here!" Dracula backed up, as the others turned and glared at him. They thought he had something to do with this.

Hearing his guests continuing their screaming, Dracula turned and roared at them, "STOP YOUR SCREAMING THEE'S INSIST!"

He then pointed one of his fingers, and froze the dog. Griffin finally stopped running and panted, "Thank you so much, Drac!"

Dracula walked over to the canine,and unfroze him. It was still barking, but stopped as it realized that Dracula was staring at him. He wagged his tail, but stopped when he saw the angry face the man had.

"HOW DARE YOU STARTLE EVERYONE LIKE THAT AND CHASE GRIFFIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FEAR YOU'VE CREATED FOR MY GUESTS!"

Sparky hunched and started to whimper when everyone also started to glare at him. He looked at Dracula one last time, and growled. He didn't like it when people gave him a dirty look or yell at him.

Just then, one of the elevators dinged open and a worried Victor stepped out, and called, "Sparky!"

Hearing his name, Sparky wagged his tail. He started to run towards the other side of the lobby, but was then getting lift off the ground.

Confused, he thought someone was picking him up, until he realized that he was off the ground by some weird purplish smoke surrounding him.

Everyone still was glaring and mumbling to themselves, until Dracula spoke. "Eet's alright everyone. I've got thees under control. Please, continue vhat you were all doing. Thank you!"

Without any complaints, everyone went back to being themselves, including his friends. The werewolf kids quietly got off Wayne ,stopped hugging Wanda, and ran off.

Dracula glared at Sparky one last time, as he was floating upside down and trying to escape.

Victor was nearly frozen. There were monsters! Real ones! Before he could do anything, he was pushed back inside the elevator by a few monsters, who were in a rush to get to their rooms. They had their bags and everything.

Victor lifted his head up from the crowd and noticed Dracula and a floating Sparky. He cried out his dog's name but was too late. The elevator had shut.

* * *

Still holding hands, Jonathan and Mavis were approaching the room.

"Ya know." Jonathan stated, "You are the most beautiful girl right."

Mavis giggled, as he tried to kiss her, "Yes, Jonny. You tell me that almost everyday."

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing," He then started to tickle her.

Both laughed and kissed each other again. Jonathan scooped up Mavis bridal style, and opened the doorknob with his hand. He kicked it open with his foot and both stared into the room.

Their faces dropped when they saw only Courtney in there, who was reading a magazine from her bag.

She looked up and stared at both Mavis in Jonathan in shock. She wasn't expecting them to come anytime soon.

Jonathan let Mavis go, who walked inside, and looked around. Norman, Victor, and Sparky were now where to be found. Jonathan followed, and started searching the room. He thought they were hiding.

"W-Where are they?" Mavis asked. She was getting very worried.

"Um... Well." Courtney began, "This is what happened."

They listened to everything she had to say. Telling them how they all started a conversation, and Sparky began barking and running out of the room, and that Victor ran after him, and Norman decided to follow him. She also told them that she didn't know what Sparky was barking at, and said that they've been gone for a while.

Both Jonathan and Mavis looked at each other in shock. They didn't know what to do.

"We have to find them before tomorrow's feast." Jonathan said

Mavis nodded her head, and then turned to Courtney, "Can you help us find them."

She nodded her head, "I have to find Norman."

Without another word, they quickly left the room and ran towards the elevator. Hoping they would be able to find them without any kind of trouble coming between them.


	8. Chapter 8: Help

**(AN:** **This chapter might be a bit sad for some of you. Dracula and Sparky also grow a bond in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie.**

Dracula had taken an elevator back to his bedroom, and kept glancing at Sparky, who was still floating, and glared at him when he growled again.

"How dare you growl at the undead king! You leetle- ."

The elevator dinged open, and the same monsters that saw Dracula in Mavis's room, stared at him in complete shock as he was this close to strangling Sparky.

He glanced at each of them, and realized that they were the same guests from before. He cleared his throat and said, "Nothing to zee here. Please, please. Go back to vhat you were doing."

As he started walking away, Sparky continued to follow him. The monsters got inside the elevator and raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was and why he was floating and following the count.

Dracula quietly made it to his room, and opened the door. It was dark and cold, the way a vampire liked it. Sparky didn't know what was going to happen so began to howl for Victor. He didn't like this man and really missed his best friend.

"Be quiet!" Dracula growled. "Your getting on my last nerves."

The count had no other choice but to leave Sparky in the room with him. There was no other place he would be able to hide from the monsters, and since his hypnotizing didn't work on animals, Sparky would could keep coming inside the hotel, frightening everyone.

With a sigh, he placed the dog back down onto the floor. Sparky had been floating for a while that when his paws touched the ground, he yelped. It was really cold.

Dracula chuckled, and watched as the dog started to chase his tail. He froze and looked up at him, as he raised his voice,

" You have scared my hotel guests and friends. You chased Invisible man! You deed things you were not supposed to do. You were not even allowed to be in dees hotel. Who invited you here! I demand to know!"

Drac then realized that he was a dog, and that human animals couldn't talk. Clearing his throat, he transformed into a bat and flew over to his coffin.

Sparky's eyes widened with fear as he saw a bat. He whimpered and tried to run odoor of the room. Dracula turned to him, and was unsatisfied.

Vhy is he scared? There's noting to be afraid of besides me in here, and he eesn't even afraid.

Dracula just watched in annoyance, as Sparky was dying to get out. He transformed back and walked over to him. He was howling and whimpering and sparks flew from the bolts inserted in his neck. Shaking his head, he lifted the poor pooch up.

Sparky stopped his foolishness and looked up at Dracula, who carefully placed him by his coffin. He felt bad for the dog and couldn't stand the whimpers he was making. They were much more sadder than the werewolves.

Sparky wagged his tail at the count, who gave him a tiny smile. Then, he looked up at the large painting of Dracula and his wife, Martha. He quickly trotted over to it, barked happily, and he sat and lifted his paw up at Martha.

Dracula looked at him in confusion, and asked, "Vhat are you doing?"

He then realized that Sparky was gazing up at his wife happily, and he kept on wagging his tail at her.

"That's my wife, Martha." he told him.

Sparky looked at him for a second, then back at Martha. Then he turned back to him and barked happily.

Dracula looked up at his wife, and shook his head. "She's dead."

Sparky stopped wagging his tail, and saw the face Dracula was putting on. It looked like he was about to cry, but it was very hard to tell. He looked back up at the painting of the 2 people, and whimpered. Seeing how happy they were almost made Sparky feel the same way.

He then looked back at the count, who sat on top of his coffin. Hands covering his face, as he was trying to avoid any tears. He missed her so much, he knew she was gone forever. If she was alive, he would hug her, and never let go.

Thoughts went through his mind, remembering her voice.

Oh, Nice to meet you. I'm Lady Lubode, but you can just call me Martha.

Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!

Forever and Always

Vlad, we're going to have a baby!

I've always thought of a hotel safe for monsters and for Mavis. What do you think?

I love you

Dracula sobbed remembering every single special moment with her. She was gone now, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was all his fault. They should've left when they had the chance.

Just then, a small body jumped onto the coffin and nuzzled Dracula to not cry. He lifted his head, and saw Sparky.

He was about to scold him to get off his coffin, but he laid down on his lap, confronting the tiny tears that slid down his face. He did the same thing to Victor whenever he was crying about something.

Dracula just stared at him in shock. This dog understood his pain!

"Y-You understand my pain?"

Sparky gazed up at him and wagged his tail. He understood him too!

He's never petted a human animal before, and was a bit anxious to place a hand on him. He shut his eyes, and touched Sparky, who smiled sweetly and continued to slowly wag his tail.

Dracula wiped away his tears, and started to feel better. He didn't expect him to do that, and he definitely didn't expect that he could understand what he said and how he felt. He placed a hand on Sparky's back and gently started petting him.

"Thank you, my dear friend."

* * *

"Hey! Ow ! Stop pushing!' Victor had been crammed inside the elevator, and finally managed to get out. Monsters kept pushing each other out of the way, and poor Victor Frankenstein was the one who got picked on the most.

"Gosh, what's their problem." He dusted himself off.

"Victor?" Came a familiar voice from before.

"N-Norman?"

He finally found Victor, he had been taking different elevators and different floors just to look for him.

"You were looking for me ?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To make sure you didn't get into any kind of trouble." he replied back.

"Oh."

Norman may have taken different elevators to different floors, but for some odd reason, he didn't run into any monsters. He still didn't know that this place was full of them either. Victor was going to tell him, but figured he already knew.

"Did you find Sparky?" Norman asked, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I saw him, but I was too late to get to him."

"How's that."

"The elevator door closed."

Norman gave him a smile, "Well, hey," he placed a hand onto his shoulder and said, "I'll help you find him."

"It's not possible."

"How is it not possible. You would be able to find him. He's a dog. He's your dog."

"This place is jammed with monsters, I can't do it. I've been trapped inside the elevator for I don't know how long. There's no way i'm not going back inside, especially when there's monsters running around and vacationing here.

Norman had no idea monsters were here, and Victor had a annoyed look on his face. Norman just shrugged and said,

"I'm not scared."

"Uh- huh."

"No, really."

Victor raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been in a situation with live zombies before and their considered as monsters. So why would I be scared of a monster when i've already dealt with one and a vampire."

"Vampire?" Victor asked.

"Yea, Mavis- ."

Norman was cut short as Victor's watch started beeping.

"Why's it beeping." Norman asked.

"Oh no!" Victor said, "It's Sparky! He's gonna lose his energy!"

"What do u mean?"

" I didn't charge him since yesterday! I have to find him though! He's dying!"

"What!" Norman gasped, "Do you know where you last saw him!"

"In the main lobby!"

"Come on then!" Norman ran towards the elevator, and Victor followed, while his watch continued beeping. Both boys got in and Victor pushed the button that would take them to the main lobby.

* * *

Dracula was still petting Sparky gently. He enjoyed scratching the back of his ears and whenever he did, Sparky would smile and wag his tail.

However, Sparky started to feel a bit...tired. He began to get very weak and couldn't move. He realized he was dying because he was losing all the electricity inside him. Victor always recharged him whenever it was time too, but this time he wasn't here to fix that.

However, it was too late.

Sparky slowly passed away in Dracula's arms.

The count at first failed to notice, but then felt that he wasn't breathing.

"Sparky?" he asked, shaking him softly, "Sparky, you alright?"

He didn't move.

"Sparky?!"

Dracula finally realized that Sparky was gone. He had misunderstood this dog and was really starting to like him.

"Oh no!" he lifted his lifeless body in his arms and stood up. He held onto him tightly and used his vampire speed to run back to the main lobby and get help.


	9. Chapter 9: Pool and Sparky

**(AN: We now return to chapter 9 of Hotel Transylvania meets Paranorman and Frankenweenie. What will happen next? Read at your own risk. Mwahahahahahahaha! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie.**

"Ugh! We're never gonna find them," Courtney groaned, "We've been searching for nearly 2 hours!"

"Sorry dude, but we gotta keep looking." Jonathan told her.

Mavis was the only one keeping quiet. She was desperate to find the 3 missing hotel guests before anyone, including her father, knew. However, she had a bad feeling they were already noticed.

Jonathan looked at his girlfriend's worried expression, and gave her a loving warm embrace.

"It's ok, Mavis. I don't think anyone, even Drac, seen them yet."

"Your right," she sighed, "Maybe they ran into the shadows for hiding. Just like uncle Wayne would say."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss until Courtney interrupted, "Seriously, now's the time for this?"

They let go of each other and straightened themselves up. she was right. Now wasn't the time for any kisses or hugs. Now was the time to find Norman, Victor, and Sparky.

"Best if we check the main lobby. Everyone will be surprised to see us, but what other choice do we have." Mavis stated, "Come on, let's go."

Transforming into a bat, she flapped towards the closest elevator, while Jonathan and Courtney followed. As they got in, Jonathan pushed the button that would take them downstairs to the main lobby inside the hotel.

* * *

"I hope Sparky is down here," Victor pleaded as the elevator he and Norman took finally made it down to the lobby.

"Don't worry, Victor," Norman replied, "I'm pretty sure he outta be down here some- "

Norman was cut off when their elevator dinged open, and inside were hundreds of monsters both boys didn't expect to see down here.

However, everyone was too busy to notice them. Many monster's were continuing to reserve their rooms and get a good seat for the dinner and the movie that would be held after.

"Wow," Norman stated, "There's a lot of monsters."

Victor gulped as he saw a flying gargoyle holding a plate of worms inside a cake, "Yup."

Finally, they quietly stepped out and hid behind a corner watching everyone else come and go about their business.

"What do they call this place anyways?" Norman asked.

Victor shrugged and kept an eye out for Sparky. Hoping he didn't die out yet.

* * *

Dracula continued to run past many of his hotel guests down to the main lobby. Running as fast as he could, he looked down at a uncharged Sparky in his arms.

"Don't vorry. I'll help you leetle Sparky." Suddenly, an idea came in the count's mind once he noticed the dog's bolts.

"Bolts! Dat's eet! You need some lightning dat's all!"

He turned around and sped to a nearby room that wasn't very far from Mavis's that had a sign which read,

_Do Not Enter_

_Top Secret_

Only Dracula was allowed to be in there because it was very dangerous for his hotel guests, including his daughter. He opened the door and shut it right behind him as the lights slowly turned on.

The room was medium sized, and contained many different experiments, spells, and weird creatures kept inside jars. In the middle of the room, was a table with chains that connected to the roof, which had an open door that faced the sky.

Placing Sparky carefully on the table, Dracula covered his lifeless corpse with a white sheet blanket, and made his way over to a closet. He opened it and hanging inside was a white lab coat with goggles that would protect his eyes when doing any type of experiment.

Taking off his cape, Dracula put on the lab coat and placed the goggles over his eyes. The coat was as long as his cape, and covered his black thin polished shoes.

"Ok, let's see." He made his way over to several different machinery, and tried to find the right one that would help recharge and bring Sparky back to life.

2 machines caught the count's attention as he examined the others. The first one was steel gray and warned it was hot when turned on. It was the size of a vans shoebox, and Dracula had no idea what this machine would do. He shrugged and placed it to the side as he glanced at the second machine.

This machine was steel black and was as large as an HDtv. He read the instructions carefully, deciding to use this to help with his experiment.

"Warning: Zee machine you are about to use eez very dangerous. Can cause death."

Perfect! This would help him reanimate Sparky! Carefully looking on the side of the machine, he read the steps slowly and carefully.

"Step 1: Place de object on de counterpart so eet can enter de machine."

He turned back to look at the dog's corpse, covered by the blanket. With a sigh, he walked over to him, and carefully picked him up.

While the blanket was still on top, Dracula slowly set Sparky down onto the counterpart and straightened the sheet correctly.

"Step 2: Turn de machine on."

It was a little hard to see with the goggles on, but Dracula managed to find the on/off switch. His long bony finger flicked it up, and the machine started to come to life.

Dracula grinned wide enough that his teeth were showing as he made his way back to the instructions.

"Step 3: Eef you turned de machine on, make sure you stand a few feet back eef you want to avoid any damage to yourself, de object, and de machine."

Not liking that last step, Dracula's expression dropped as the machine began to swallow Sparky's body inside.

The count began to get worried, and walked on over to the instructions, and looked down at the last step.

"Step 4: Object weel come out of other end when done. Please wait patiently for ding sound. Eef you have any problems, please press de button on your right."

Dracula, however, didn't have any problem. He just hoped that this old piece of junk would help reanimate the dog who had startled his hotel, and chased Griffin.

He walked over to the other end of the machine, and peeked through a tiny hole, as lightning was striking Sparky. It was protected by small strong glass so it couldn't break, and it was also sound proof.

"Hang in there, friend." He smiled softly and started to wait patiently.

* * *

Mavis, Jonathan, and Courtney's elevator dinged open as they walked out and entered the lobby. Courtney was terrified by what she was seeing. Everyone there were Monsters!

She was hidden behind Mavis's back and tried her best trying not to scream or make any eye contact. Mavis giggled and stated,

"Don't worry Courtney, there all harmless. Trust me."

Jonathan was walking through the crowd, calling for Norman, Victor, and Sparky's names. However, there was no luck.

"Hmmm. That's interesting." Mavis told Jonny as he walked back to her, "Everyone is so busy they don't really seem to notice anything. Not even us."

"That's cause the monster feast is tonight." A familiar voice said from behind them.

All three turned around and saw that it was Frank, who looked really happy to see them. He gave Mavis a sweet hug, and nearly crushed Jonathan in his. He let them go, and grinned.

"So! How have you guys been! How was the trip to Disneyland!"

Jonathan chuckled to himself, and Mavis replied back to her uncle, "It was great! Met new people, and brought a new friend of mine with me!"

"Is it that young lady behind you?"

Mavis looked back at Courtney, who was still behind her back. She grinned and nodded her head, and turned into a bat. She moved out the way to leave her face to face her Uncle, who looked very pleased.

"This is Courtney." Jonathan stated, "She's staying for the feast tonight and for a few more days."

"Well, Courtney. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Frankenstein, but please call me Frank for short. Matter of fact, you can call me Uncle Frank." He shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She straightened herself up, and began to feel more confident as she was shaking the hand of the real Frankenstein monster. She had never expected anything like that to happen in her entire life.

"Hey, Uncle Frank?" Mavis asked, "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, were sitting outside by the pool." He replied, "We were sitting in the relaxing area earlier, but things got a bit complicated for us when a strange looking dog was chasing Griffin, and startled everybody. But don't worry, your father took care of it."

Mavis and Jonathan gulped. Dracula seen Sparky! Great, now they might be in trouble for this, or maybe would be asked a serious amount of questions the count would blab about.

"Come on." Frank said, "Were having sweets!" he teased as he stomped towards the back door of the lobby.

"We'll be right there!" Jonathan called out.

Mavis and Courtney looked at each other, and stared back at him as he said,

"Well, I guess we can't hide this secret any longer. I mean, Frank just saw Courtney, and everyone else seen Sparky. Your dad now probably has him, and we still gotta find Norman and Victor. Wherever they are."

"Here." Mavis interrupted, "Courtney and I will go out back by the pool with everybody else. You just look for them before the feast tonight."

"What about your dad?"

Mavis shrugged, "He's got Sparky, and he'll probably come down in a bit. We'll ask him questions when he does, but first, I need to talk to everyone and say hello before my dad thinks I was being rude and didn't say anything to anybody."

"Alright." Jonathan pulled Mavis against him, and placed his lips onto hers. When their kiss was finished, they let go of each other, and head their opposite directions.

* * *

Dracula was nearly half asleep. _Why was this old piece of junk taking so long to reanimate Sparky?_ Concerned, he turned into a bat and flew over to the instructions.

Flapping his wings, the count reread the instructions over again, just in case if he didn't get something right.

"Ok, ok." he said and then mumbled the instructions to himself. "I did eet all correctly, so vhat could be wrong?"

He was tired standing on his feet waiting, so he just soared around the room, and avoided getting anywhere close by the machine.

When he transformed, the lab coat and goggles featured on him, shrunk to bat size. So he was basically a science bat at the moment.

He hummed the 'Zing' song to himself as he continued to soar around the room, until he was interrupted by the ding sound that would let him know when it was all done.

He flapped over and transformed back, clothes and all, and devilishly grinned wide as the machine door opened.

Gray smoke came from all directions, as it began to slowly fill the room, and out came Sparky. The white sheet blanket was still on top of him, but was slightly black from all the electricity and smoke that swarmed around it.

His expression dropped when he failed to see any movement from the body.

"Nonononononono," he said, "You have to be alive! The machine!"

He looked around, trying his best not to get angry that it failed to work, until something caught his attention at the corner of his eyes.

A toolbox

He lifted the goggles off of his eyes and placed them on top of his head. He opened the toolbox with his vampire powers, and each tool flew out and were facing him.

"Tweezers? No."

"Nail cleepers? Vhat are these even doing in here?"

The tools Dracula rejected to use carefully flew back into the box. There were Cockroaches and beetles crawling out. Dracula licked his lips hungrily at each of them, and pleasantly gulped the bugs all down. Some whole, some chewed up a bit.

"Aha!" he grinned as he stared at the last tool. "Deez vill help!"

The tool fell into his open hands slowly. It was a stethoscope that Dracula needed to use so he could see if Sparky's heart was beating or not.

As he made his way over to the machine, he stopped for a minute. Inside of him, he felt like there was too much air trapped or maybe a few bugs he swallowed whole were trying to find a way out to avoid going into his stomach. His hand banged against his chest, and a large burp came out.

"Whoa." he said to himself, "Dat vas a beeg one."

Standing in front of the white sheet blanket now, he placed the stethoscope in his ears and moved it around the dog's chest. His expression saddened as he realized their was a problem.

The machine didn't work.

And neither did Sparky.

This almost made him cry. He had hoped that this machine once would bring back Martha, but it didn't. And now, it did the same thing for Sparky.

He placed a gentle hand on top of his body, and petted it softly.

"I'm so sorry, my dear friend." He lowered his head and did something no one would expect him to do.

He hugged Sparky.

A few minutes passed, and one small tear came from Dracula's eye as it dropped onto the sheet. After what seemed to work, didn't.

And that was that.

Until...now.

Sparky's tail was sticking out on the other end of the sheet, and it slowly...began to sway back and forth. The other hand of Dracula was now beginning to be licked. Grossed out and shocked, the count let go and stepped back.

_What? Did it? No, it didn't. It didn't work._

Oh, was Dracula in for a surprise.

Sparky whimpered and his head poked out of the sheet. He looked around the room and saw him, who looked rather shocked instead of happy. He smiled sweetly at him as he continued to wag his tail.

Dracula couldn't help, but just run back over to Sparky and greet him with the biggest grin he could give to anyone.

"SPARKY! YOUR ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEEVE EET! DE MACHINE WORKED! EET WORKED!"

Sparky was now reanimated, and jumped out from underneath the sheets. He was happy he was back, and since Victor wasn't here, this man had brought him back from the grave... for the third time.

Dracula laughed happily at the machine and Sparky. After 118 years, it never worked for him until today. And this very day it finally worked, for Sparky and Himself.

Sparky was so happy that he was happy, he trotted over to him, and licked his cheek. The count stopped laughing for a second and flashed bloody red eyes at him and roared.

Sparky stared in shock and yelped, as he jumped off the machine and hid underneath the table the count first placed him on.

Dracula's eyes turned back to normal, as a terrified Sparky slowly poked his head out. He looked back up at the vampire and continued to whimper.

"Eef you don't vant me to roar, Sparky, den don't do dat ever again." He continued to stare at him until he made it to the closet his cape was in. Sparky watched as he took off the lab coat and goggles, and his cape magically came back on.

"Ahhhh, much better." he said to himself.

Another cockroach was spotted on the corner of the his eyes, and Sparky watched in disgust as Dracula grabbed it and plopped it into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, deleicious." he swallowed and started licking his fingers.

Sparky gave him an 'are you crazy' stare, but the count didn't seem to notice. He was too busy licking his fingers and lips.

Dracula caught at least 3 more and ate them, and faced Sparky.

"Cockroaches and beetles are good for my blood. Dey help my wings get stronger." he burped.

He was then attracted by some voices coming from outside. He opened one of the windows and looked straight down at the pool area. Sitting around the pool with their feet in the water were, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Murray, a blonde human girl in a pink outfit, and Mavis.

Dracula gasped happily. His daughter was back! He was a little disappointed that he was too busy to go downstairs, but didn't care. She came back and was glad she came before the feast in a few hours.

"My baby has returned! We must go to dee pool area immediately!" He transformed into a bat and looked down at Sparky, who just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, boy! Let's go!" he whistled to him.

Sparky didn't move a muscle.

"Oh no you don't!" The count transformed back.

Sparky hid back underneath the blanket, but was being pulled on the tail by Dracula.

"Ahahahaha! Gotchu!"

However he fell back and oofed. Confused at first, he saw that he was holding Sparky's tail. It had ripped off.

With a sigh he held onto it with one hand, and swooped underneath the table and grabbed him. Dracula used vampire speed to get out of the lab room and down to the pool area, as he continued to clutch onto Sparky.

Dracula sped into an elevator and dinged pool area. As he did, the elevator doors closed, and began to head down.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

**(AN: Sorry I took too long. I had a lot of stuff for school to catch up on. Forgot to mention there might be a few OC's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie**

Norman and Victor continued to roam around the lobby. There were many monsters in a hurry just to get to their rooms, and they barely seemed to notice anybody.

"I don't understand what's going on with them," Victor said as a fly creature quickly pushed his way past him.

Norman shrugged, continuing to gaze at the ceiling, "Maybe they have something important to do."

They were too busy to notice anything until Norman bumped into something. This brought them back to reality for a minute and they both stared at the object he bumped into.

It was a girl, around their age but she was a bit shorter. She had green skin and shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were light green and she had stitches, mostly around her neck and the rest of her body. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with black bootcut pants and black shoes.

Her eyes quickly met Norman's, and a purplish flash filled both of their eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he backed up, "I didn't see you there!" He felt a bit... weird... after what just happened.

Before she could say anything, the young girl looked at both of them. Her eyes got big when she realized they were human, and she quickly ran off.

"Hey! Come back!" Norman cried, "I didn't mean to startle you!" He began to run after her, leaving Victor alone and completely confused.

_Why is running after her? Did he fall in love or something?_

Before he could run after him, Victor felt a hand on his shoulder. He realized who it was after hearing the voice,

"There you are! I've been searching for you two for like ever! Hey, where's Norman?"

Victor didn't want to say anything about him chasing after some green skinned pretty girl, so he came up with the best lie he could think of.

"He went to the bathroom. He should be,uh, out shortly."

Jonathan gave him a blank stare and finally replied, " Oh, alright, we'll just wait for him then."

"No! He,er, is constipated. Really bad." This made Jonathan gasp, but then he shrugged.

"Why don't I just check up on him then?"

"He doesn't want to be bothered. Let's just go where we need to go." He made Jonathan turn the other direction, and was pushing him.

"Well ok, I guess?" he shrugged, "But can you stop pushing me."

Victor let his hands free and chuckled, "Sorry about that."

Jonathan chuckled back and started making his way out of the main lobby, while a nervous Victor followed him.

* * *

While everyone continued making their way out and about, Mavis and Courtney were outside enjoying the small little party Murray, Frank, and Wayne decided to put on before the big feast in a few hours.

Wanda and Eunice were sitting at a table, looking at a magazine exclusively for monsters, and Griffin was in the pool, staring at Courtney with love struck eyes (From the shape his glasses were giving).

"This is actually worth the shot of a vacation!" Courtney exclaimed to Mavis, who smiled back at her, "This is some hotel for monsters you got here Mavis!"

"Thanks, Courtney. I'm glad you really like this place, but it's not mine. It's my dad's." She looked down at her feet as she splashed them around in the water. She really wished Jonathan would hurry back, along with Norman and Victor, before the count notices and before the big occasion tonight.

_Oh No! I forgot about my dad!_

She had become too distracted about everything that she nearly forgot about him. She knew, from what everyone else told her, that he held Sparky captive somewhere, and wherever they were at, she needed to know.

"MAVY-WAVY!"

Mavis's eyes widened as she heard her father's voice. Everyone stared as Dracula nearly crushed his daughter in a never ending hug that almost lasted about 2 minutes.

"How are you my leetle mouse! Are you alright? Did any sun get on you?!"

Mavis turned into a bat and escaped from her father's embrace. She transformed back as she now stood right in front of him.

"Yea dad, I'm fine," she told him, "Johnny and I had a really great time." She was desperate to ask what he did with Sparky, but bothered not to utter a word about him until her father said something.

"Good, and I'm glad you are back before the speecial occasion tonight. Your mother and I always wanted to plan a party like dees for ages."

Dracula examined the pool area and saw his best friends all. He smiled sweetly at his daughter and walked on over to Frank, who was in the water splashing Murray and Wayne, while Invisible man was hitting on Courtney.

"Drac! Hey buddy, whatchu been doing." Frank stopped splashing Murray and grinned as his pal transformed into a bat and landed onto his shoulder.

"Nothing Frank, just being dee hotel manager as usual."

"Ah, I see." Frank replied as he exited out of the pool. Dracula flew off his shoulder and transformed back. They both decided to go sit at the table Wanda and Eunice were sitting at and chit chat for a bit. Shortly after they sat down, everyone else decided to join in.

Courtney was becoming annoyed that Griffin followed her around like a puppy dog. Wayne was watching the entire thing and tried to keep himself from laughing. He never expected him to fall for a human girl before. Especially one who lived far from the hotel.

Mavis was desperate to ask her father of Sparky's disapperance, but decided to wait until someone else brought it up. She smiled whenever he gave her a proud fatherly look, and tried her best not to look worried in front of him and everybody else.

Finally, Eunice sipped her drink and asked, "So Drac, what happened between you and that dead pup."

Mavis and Courtney's ears became more alert.

Everybody turned to face Dracula who was just relaxing in his chair. He didn't seem to be too surprised about the mentioning of him.

Instead of saying anything, He turned his head towards the door and whistled.

At first, everybody was confused, but then turned their heads when they heard small little paws scurrying towards the door. Griffin stopped flirting with Courtney and hid underneath the table once Sparky ran out. He stopped for a minute and looked around until he spotted the count, who was pleasantly smiling at him.

With a bark, he ran towards the table which startled everyone besides Mavis and Courtney, who were relieved he hadn't done anything bad to him.

"Be a good boy, now." Dracula told him as Sparky lied down underneath his chair. " Don't frighten my guests, Sparky." The dog's tail thumped against the pavement that it gave Griffin and the others goosebumps.

"Why does his tail move like that?" Wayne asked with a disgusted look on his face that made Dracula glare at him.

Using telekinesis, Sparky carefully flew and landed onto the vampire's lap. To everyone's surprise, he started to stroke the pooch, and it nearly made Mavis gasp. She never had expected him to be acting like this to him.

Sparky became curious about this place that he jumped off the count's lap and started sniffing around. Griffin quietly got out from underneath the table while everyone stared at him. Courtney groaned in annoyance as he came back to sit next to her and stare at her with love.

"Wow dad," Mavis piped in, "Never knew you were good with human dogs."

Dracula chuckled and replied, " I was always good with them Baby claws." Mavis playfully rolled her eyes while everyone else started a conversation.

However, there chit chats were short once they saw Jonathan come out of the door with a young boy behind him.

"Jonny!" Dracula exclaimed, "Nice to zee you again!"

"Thanks, count." he grinned, "Everyone this is Victor Frankenstein. Our newest hotel guest." The young boy smiled nervously and waved.

"I deedn't even invite him here." Dracula said.

"He's just a good friend of mine, dude. Mavis and I met him on the way back. He was so cool that we just had to invite him and his dog Sparky."

Dracula became more alert once he heard his friend's name. "Vhat did you just say?"

"Oh, his dog Sparky." Jonathan continued, forgetting that he was making both Mavis and Courtney anxious, "He's Victor's dog."

"Really." Dracula replied coldly. He then turned to the boy, "Ees he ur dog."

Victor gulped as he saw that the man who just spoke to him was Vlad Dracula. Without saying anything, he nodded.

Snapping his fingers, Sparky came back in an instant and trotted happily towards him. Once he reached the table, his eyes quickly glanced over at Victor.

The boy lit up and exclaimed, "Sparky!"

Victor was so happy to see his dog again, he didn't even bother to ask how he survived his loss of energy. Sparky barked and happily ran over to him. He jumped all around him, glad to see his best friend again.

"Thank you sir." was all that came from the boy's lips.

Dracula nodded.

With that being said, everyone left the pool area and headed back to their rooms, getting a small rest for the giant party extravaganza in just a few hours.


	11. Chapter 11: Feast and Movie

**AN: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. It might be very long though, just so you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie.**

* * *

Norman was running through many hallways, trying to stop the girl. Every time he was starting to catch up to her, the girl would run even faster, and before he could say anything else to her, Norman tripped and fell.

The young undead girl looked back and gasped. She stopped running and quickly walked over to the human boy. She also was very nervous but she tried her best not to be a scaredy cat in front of him either. Deep down, she secretly had a crush on him.

Norman didn't even bother to look up. He just felt so stupid that he thought why did he even go after her, but for some reason, he just had to.

Was it for love?

No, of course not. Love isn't even the case right now.

"Hey, Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Norman mumbled, as he got up and dusted himself off.

Their eyes met again, and a purplish flash went through them. The girl gasped, knowing what it meant when the flash filled another one's eyes.

"I'm sorry for running away from you," she looked down, "My name's Charlotte."

"Norman." he replied back to her.

"Norman?" A puzzled look came on her face, then shrugged, "Cool name."

"Thanks."

"So, Norman," she stated, "You wanna follow me to the dining area. There's going to be a very delicious feast tonight." she teased.

"Um, sure?" he said, "Do you know the waaaaaay!" Norman cried as Charlotte grabbed his arm and ran back down the hallway.

* * *

It was time for the feast, and everyone had already made their way in the large dining room area. It was arranged very neatly and everything was in perfect order. Dracula smiled as he gazed around the room. There were large red curtains that hung all the way from the ceiling against the walls. The chandelier was made with rich diamonds and shined beautifully down at the tables. On the tables were shiny white plates with their forks, spoons, knifes, and the napkins were either shaped as a bat, jack-o-lantern, or just in a regular fold.

Everyone reserved their tables and quickly sat down and ordered their drinks. A few monsters even started drooling as they just stared at the very large buffet behind all the tables. Frank was also one of the monsters who just couldn't keep their eyes off it.

"Drac, buddy, I gotta tell ya, you really REALLY outdid yourself with this fancy get together for everyone here. I'm proud of ya."

The count just simply nodded. Once everyone quieted down, Dracula transformed into a bat and flew up into the air to make a quick statement:

"**VELCOME EVERYONE TO DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA EXTRAVAGANZA FEAST! I AM SO VERY GLAD THAT YOU ALL COULD MAKE EET! MARTHA AND I HAVE ALVAYS VANTED A SPECIAL EVENT LIKE DEES FOR AGES, AND NOW EET HAS FINALLY COME TRUE! SO PLEASE, ENJOY AND DON'T MAKE A LARGE MESS EITHER!"**

Everyone cheered and clapped and got out of their chairs, took their plates, and headed straight to the buffet. Monsters were so hungry that their food were all stacked, and the most popular food choice that kept running out quickly was the Cockroach Bean Monsterdilla Mouse Omelet.

After everyone, including the count, got their meals, they sat down to eat. Mavis's eyes sparkled as she took a bite of her worm cakes. Frank and Eunice admired the Omelet, Wanda and Wayne, along with their kids, ate some lambchops, and Murray and Griffin ate their maggot stew.

Dracula was gobbling his Scorpion meat omelet, and Victor, Jonathan, and Courtney just got some lambchops because it was the only normal human food item here.

A loud burp came from Frank, who sighed as he rested his hands on top of his belly. Before he could get any seconds, he had to take a break.

Dracula was next to finish his food, and he laid back in his seat. He was also very full and would have to wait to get any seconds.

"Jonny," Mavis asked, "May you please bring me a bagel with some scream cheese?"

Jonathan nodded and got up from his seat, to go bring his vampire darling what she wanted.

Just as Griffin was gonna say anything to Courtney, he jumped up from his seat, and looked down to see a growling Sparky glaring at him.

"What is with you dog?!"

"Sparky!" Victor said, "Sorry about that sir."

Griffin just continued to glare back down at the undead canine, but got more afraid once he began to growl even louder.

Dracula gasped and clapped his hands calling his name. Sparky stopped growling and turned to the count who was pleasantly telling him to jump up onto his lap.

Wagging his tail, Sparky made his way from under the table, and jumped onto the vampire's lap. He quickly made himself comfortable and shut his eyes when Dracula started to stroke him or scratch his ears.

Victor had a small smile form on his face seeing how happy his dog was with him.

Jonathan came back and gave his zing the scream cheese she wanted. Once she started eating it, he continued to eat his lambchops.

Once everyone had finished their plates, they quickly got back up for seconds.

* * *

Charlotte and Norman were almost to the dining room. All they had to do was just take an elevator.

"I don't understand," Norman said, "First, I thought that the hotel we were gonna go to was gonna be pretty normal, but now I realize everyone walking around me are undead creatures and monsters. It's just really weird."

"So, your basically calling me weird then." Charlotte looked unsatisfied.

"No! Of course your not Charlotte, your not weird! Your beautiful!" Norman quickly put his hands over his mouth, really embarrassed with what he just said.

Charlotte blushed a bright red, and she turned around. Her black short hair shined when the elevator light hit it.

"I'm, I'm sorry." he said, also beginning to blush.

"It's ok, I actually find you attractive as well."

"I don't know what came-," he stopped and just stared at her in confusion, "Wait- what?"

"I said I find you to be attractive as well," her pupils now getting bigger as her eyes met his.

Norman just stared at her, and for some odd reason, felt very warm on the inside. He just looked at her and they both started realizing they were leaning in for a kiss.

_What is wrong with me?! _he thought, _Am I...in love? With a Frankenstein girl? _

Just then, they jumped back into reality when the elevator door opened, and everyone was sitting at their tables, happily eating and chit chatting with each other.

"Oh!" Charlotte chiped, "Were here! Come on, Norman. I see the others!"

Norman followed her as a few monsters said hello to Charlotte. She smiled and waved back and finally made it to the table Mavis and everyone else were sitting at.

"Norman!" Mavis, Courtney, Jonathan, and Victor exclaimed.

"Charlotte! Where were you, missy." Eunice said folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Eunice, Frank." She bowed, "Your majesties, I was just exploring."

"Uh-huh. Honey, go make yourself something to eat if your hungry."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Vell, everyone," Dracula said, as he continued to stroke Sparky, "Eets about time for dee movie!"

* * *

A few hours passed, and everyone was know in the theater. Monsters were laughing and talking to each other as they patiently waited for the movie to start.

Mavis and Jonathan held hands and just looked around the room at everybody. Norman and Charlotte were sitting next to each other, along with the other couples. Victor was next to Norman and Courtney was next to him. He didn't seem to be to worried that his dog admired The Count.

Dracula was happily teasing Sparky in his bat form. The undead canine kept barking and chasing him while the vampire just kept laughing.

Almost everyone smiled sweetly at them and awwed. They never seen the count this happy and jolly for a very long time.

The vampire transformed back, and spread his arms wide enough for Sparky to jump into. He caught him and stood up as he scratched the back of his ears.

"**OKAY EVERYBODY! DEE MOVIE VILL BEGIN SHORTLY! I VILL BE EEN MY ROOM FOR A WHILE! SO PLEASE, ENJOY!" **  
**  
**With that being said, Dracula dropped Sparky and walked out of the theater, but the dog ran and whimpered after him.

"I'm sorry, friend, but you can't come dees time."

Victor was looking back as his dog began to cry even harder once the previews was starting. He wanted him to stay, but for some odd reason, he actually was happy for him. He made a new friend and he knew that once they leave, he would probably never see him in a long time. And Victor knew that Sparky would be just as depressed as he was when he lost him not seeing Dracula.

"It's ok, sir!" he hollered out, "He can go with you!"

Dracula's eyes glanced towards Victor and he made signs if he was sure about it, and the boy just simply nodded.

And with that, Sparky happily followed Dracula to his room.

Victor sat back down in his seat, and got himself comfortable as the previews were playing. He whispered to Norman and asked, "Hey, what exactly are we watching?"

"Oh." Norman replied, leaning more into his ear, "Were watching several. You'll see what they are."


	12. Chapter 12: Movie and threat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie.**

* * *

The previews finally ended, and the screen turned black. Everyone became quiet, not knowing what movie would play first. According to Mavis and Jonathan, the first one will be a short film Dracula found to be rather interesting.

Finally, in some neat writing, the short film had a small title introduction at the bottom of the screen that read:

_Distributed by buena vista distribution co..inc. _

_a film by Tim Burton & rick heinrichs _

Everyone watched as the screen now was in black and white, and the sound of a bird chirping. Followed by the playing of a flute, and a black cat was also in the picture, and the title of the short film on the wall read :

_Vincent _

A few monsters sighed hearing the way he was playing his flute. It actually made everyone very pleased with the way the tune was played, and everyone laughed when the cat he was holding ran away in fright after seeing he was Vincent Price at one moment.

Victor was really fascinated with the way the narrator was telling the whole story. The voice, the music, everything about the film just thrilled him. He also thought about Sparky when Vincent turned his dog into a monster.

The part where he found out about his buried wife came up and it shuddered a few monsters to the bone, and a few of Wayne and Wanda's children found it very eerie and creepy. Wayne had to keep reminding them to be quiet and not talk during the movie.

Jonathan just kept staring at the screen with the oddest expression on his face, not quite understanding the poem. Mavis sighed and whispered in his ear, " Isn't it the most beautiful thing, Jonny."

He didn't want to tell her the truth about what he thought of it as the ending was now taking place. He simply just nodded his head in agreement and cuddled her close once it was over, and another movie was now taking place.

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha!" Dracula laughed as he was racing Sparky down the hallways towards his room.

"Good boy Sparky!" he grinned as he hopped on his back, "Now, vork your magic to dee room!"

Sparky halted and began to sniff the carpet. Dracula had a large grin on his face and watched in amazement as his nose tracking reached his room.

He patted his head with his wing and flew off, and transformed back as he stood next to Sparky and opened the door.

"Wait, right here Sparky." he smiled sweetly as he stroked the top of his head. The vampire opened the door and shut it behind him, while Sparky just sat there waiting for his return.

He scratched his neck, and began to sniff the rest of the hallway. His expression turned to complete disgust when he smelled a foul odor that was coming from a corner. Curious, he peeked and saw two monsters whispering to each other.

"George, you coward!" The squid looking monster whispered, "Don't aim your gun like that!"

"Oh, sorry Cleaton." the obese monster looking hippo said, "I don't know how this works."

"It'll work if you had the right hands, but you weren't born with it so give it to me!" the squid snatched it from George who looked a bit hurt by what he just said.

Sparky continued to peek at the two monsters, and knew they didn't belong here. If they were, he would've seen them in the hotel already.

"Oh, man!" Cleaton exclaimed happily, "Dracula's gonna be in for a surprise when boss sees his pale face again!"

George laughed so hard that it shook almost the whole hallway, "Ya," he paused for a second and looked worried, "But he's not mean."

Cleaton slapped him with one of his tentacles, "You idiot! It doesn't matter! The boss and I don't like him, and if you have a problem with it then why don't you TELL HIM YOURSELF!"

Sparky watched in shock as the poor hippo was smacked even harder across the face. He felt so bad for him that he came out from the corner and barred his teeth at Cleaton.

Both monsters stared at the undead dog with shock that Cleaton shot his gun and a net attacked Sparky. He yelped and started growling when he couldn't escape.

The squid stared at the gun and devilishly grinned but before he could do anything else, Dracula gasped and looked at his poor friend, who was trying to find a way out of the net.

The vampire looked up and his expression was now absolute rage. Cleaton and Goerge started backing up, they didn't know that vampires could get angry like that.

**"GET OUT OF MY HOTEL DEES ENSTANT!"**  
**  
**Cleaton ran out of the hallway and jumped out of the window, and George followed. Dracula sprinted towards them and watched as they took their so called "Airplane" back home.

Sparky meanwhile was still struggling to escape the net. He kept squirming and growling until the net started unwinding by itself. He knew Dracula was using telekinesis to somehow lose the net for him.

After he was free, he jumped into his arms and started licking his face. He paused for a second and realized that when he licked him before, Dracula roared at him. Now, he was unprepared what would happen next.

He opened his eyes when he heard his voice, "My dear Sparky."

Dracula clutched on to him tighter, and for some reason when he looked into his eyes, he reminded him of himself, but he couldn't make out why.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone, leetle one. I promise I vill never let anyone hurt you."

Sparky smiled at him, and buried himself in his arms, and the vampire's cape covered him.

Dracula felt so relieved that the two monsters that got into his hotel didn't do anything harmful to his friend. If anything were to happen, he would probably never be the same, and he couldn't imagine what Victor would be like if he lost his dog again, and this time they probably wouldn't be able to regenerate him.

Just thinking about this made the count very sad. He knew those monsters would eventually come back, and maybe this time with more backup, but even worse:

their boss.

Dracula never met him, but had an odd feeling it was somebody he knew. Maybe somebody from his childhood.

Maybe somebody, who was his relative.

He never knew and probably will never know.

The vampire walked back down the hallways to get to the theater, hoping the movie was going along smoothly.

* * *

However, the movie wasn't going along to smoothly.

Monsters were crying when the short film _Paperman _was over that Norman, Courtney, and Victor had to cover their ears.

Jonathan was used to it so he didn't really seem to mind all the sobbing and crying. He and Mavis actually adored the short film and it reminded them of themselves.

"If I used telekinesis more often," Mavis stated, "I could make those papers move the same way." Jonathan just chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Charlotte was holding Norman's hand, letting him know that it was all going to be okay. She knew that since he was human, he couldn't stand hearing a monster's sadness, especially if he was new to the hotel.

"Don't worry, I would be in your shoes right now too."

Norman just laughed, still covering his ears.

Finally, the back door opened and Dracula came in. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and remained silent.

The vampire looked quite serious, and this made Mavis and the others worry what happened.

He stood in front of the stage and let Sparky go. He smiled down at him when he barked and wagged his tail, then he looked up and stared at the entire theater.

Now EVERYONE began to worry and wondered what he was going to say.

"Everyone..." he began, "We might be een beeg trouble..."

* * *

_I Do not own the short films Vincent or Paperman. They belong to their owners. George and Cleaton belong to me._


	13. Chapter 13: night's done

**AN: Enjoy. This chapter focuses mostly on Dracula and Sparky's relationship. also I decided to change the threat thing because i didn't want this story to go way to far off limits, but there still will be a threat coming to the hotel. Oh and they are still watching the movies :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie.**

* * *

Sparky woke up from his dream that the hotel was in danger. He had a very bad feeling that somebody could threaten this beautiful place.

He then thought about his friends, Victor and Dracula. He loved them both very much, but knew that once they left the hotel, he probably would never see the count ever again.

Sparky didn't know what to do. There was a lot of things going through his mind.

But then, something hit him.

His new best friend was a monster ! He had been too distracted to notice anything about him, that he failed to realize that he was an actual vampire.

And remembering almost being killed by the vampire cat Mr. Whiskers made Sparky whimper.

He began to panic and tried to find a way out. He became more frightened at the darkness that was surrounding him.

"Sparky?" Dracula's voice echoed in the room, "Are you alright?"

The canine stopped and quickly hid himself underneath a curtain as his vampire friend walked out of the shadows. He was looking around the room, and began to worry that he didn't see him anywhere.

"Sparky?"

A low whimper came from a curtain.

With a worried look on his face, Dracula walked over to where he heard Sparky. When he reached the curtain, he moved it out of the way and gasped when he saw his best friend, staring at him with the most frightened look on his face.

"Vhat is it ? Are you alright, leetle one?"

As he tried to reach for him, Sparky's eyes grew larger, and he quickly ran out of the way before he could grab him.

The vampire looked very confused. _What is the matter with him? _

Scurrying around the room, Sparky managed to reach the door, but the count zoomed in after him and grabbed him just in time before he could even leave.

Dracula held onto him tight, but Sparky was still squirming to get out of his arms. He was also trying to avoid looking at him because he was ashamed that he was best friend's with a demon.

"Sparky, look at me. Look at me!" he began, "You need to tell me vhat's wrong!"

The count knew that since he was a dog, he couldn't talk. So the best thing he could do was look into his mind and see what was troubling him, maybe even see what happened to him in the past.

Using telekinesis, he made him stop squirming and it made him look at him.

The poor dog tried to move, but he couldn't. He was so stiff that he couldn't even move his tail.

"This vill only take a second."

Sparky tried to respond to him, but everything stopped once he looked into his eyes. His pupil's grew big and he couldn't do anything, not even think. His whole world just...froze.

Dracula was quickly looking through every bit of Sparky's life. From the day he was born to the day of his death, he saw every entire thing, even precious memories.

He also saw the events in _Frankenweenie,_ and had a small smile when he saw the living Sparky, but his smile faded when he saw how he died.

Finally, Dracula let go of him, and set him onto the floor. It seemed that he was afraid of him for being a vampire, but the count understood why.

"Stupid Mr. Whiskers." he mumbled.

Sparky shook his head until he was completely awake. Everything around him now was moving, and he had trouble standing up. The count had to continue holding him until his dizziness would fade.

"Ya, eet happens a lot." he chuckled, "Come along now, Sparky. We must return to de movie."

He proudly walked out of his room continuing to clutch onto his friend. Sparky had on the most sickest face a dog could put on, and he felt like throwing up chunks.

They continued to walk down many hallways, go through elevators, and stop maybe once at a trashcan or two for Sparky to regurgitate.

Finally, Dracula quietly walked into the theater while the movie was taking place. He searched around the dark theater until he spotted his daughter and friends all happily eating popcorn and drinking soda. Victor, however, preferred candy.

No one seemed to pay any attention to the hotel manager as he quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello sir." he whispered, "You came just in time for the movie. Here, have some candy."

"Leetle boy, I believe you should take him, and no thank you. My tummy is very full." he patted his stomach and laid back in his seat.

Victor looked confused at first, but realized that Dracula was holding his dog, who was now quietly asleep, but looked pale.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yes yes, he's fine, just read through his mind, that's all. He feel better een a leetle bit. I also saw how you both were attacked by a vampire cat, and I saw the day he was born, and how he met you, all of dat. Eet's a vampire thing I did."

A small chuckle came from Victor as he held his dog in his arms. Man, he was passed out, and looked quite sick. Dracula was also right about him having a long day.

The vampire sat happily in his chair as he whispered something to the person sitting next to him, while Victor held onto his dog.

With that, everyone else enjoyed watching the movie, but they all failed to realize that the threat was coming soon...

* * *

After the movie was finally over, everyone in the hotel made their way to their rooms. It was a long day, and they needed enough rest for tomorrow.

Mavis and Jonathan went to different levels to lead Victor and Sparky and Norman and Courtney to rooms. Lucky for them, some fellow witches put all their luggage nice and neat in their rooms.

Mavis stood in the doorway and watched happily as Courtney fell onto the bed. Norman rolled his eyes as she began to complain about walking around all day.

"Here," Mavis began, "This is your guy's door key. Make sure you don't lose it, and look you even have a shrunken head on your door. Don't worry their harmless."

"Cool." Norman said as he saw Charlotte walk with Frank and Eunice. They both waved at each other, and when she turned a corner, he had the most sweetest smile on his face.

Mavis looked at him and smiled. Knowing what this meant.

"You have a zing, don't you." she winked at him as he looked up at her.

"What's that?"

She gasped, "You don't know what a zing is? Why a zing is-"

"Hey, babe!" Jonathan called out, "We gotta go."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Night, Norman." She zapped her way to Jonathan and left.

Norman just stood there and looked at the key. He looked back up and stared down the hallway she sped off at.

"Hopefully, a zing is a good thing." he said.


	14. Chapter 14:disappearance

**AN: Sorry I took so long ! My computer had a virus! Anyways welcome back and enjoy. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! I also purchased ParaNorman , Hotel Transylvania and Frankenweenie on DVD :D Hope You Guys Got One Of Them Or All Of Them Too  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paranorman, Hotel Transylvania, or Frankenweenie.**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising into the sky, and everyone in the hotel was sound asleep. Besides one hotel guest.

Sparky.

He was in Dracula's room, curled up nice and cozy in a soft bed the vampire decided to make for him, and the pooch couldn't be happier! Sure, it was cold, but Victor let him stay in there with him because he really liked staying near him.

Although he was awake, Sparky was a little bored, but too lazy to get up. So he just looked around the room, and tried see if he could spot anything interesting to play with or sniff at, while his vampire slept peacefully in his coffin.

There was nothing to do, so Sparky relaxed and shut his eyes back to sleep.

* * *

_The pooch gasped in fright as he returned to where he had been before after he had just been killed by a car at Victor's baseball game. It was a shocking surprise to wake up in bright light not knowing where you are or why you were there, but he knew he probably wouldn't be with his friend anymore. _

_The light green shallow grass swayed back in forth as Sparky just stood there, looking around in complete shock and confusion of where he was. He was also a little blinded by the light, so he had to continue squinting his eyes to look around._

_He began to whimper realizing that no one was around besides him. If anyone knew one thing about him, it was that he hated being alone. _

_However, he was not alone. _

_He quickly spun around and gazed up as a woman smiled down at him. It was almost if she were an angel. _

_However, it was all too bright for him to see so he quickly woke back up.  
_

He shook his head and stared around the room in confusion and looked up at the painting of Dracula and his wife. Sparky stared at Martha for a minute and squinted his eyes. He had a feeling he met her before somewhere but he wasn't sure.

With a yawn and stretch, he trotted over to Dracula's coffin and jumped on top to try to wake him. He barked and kept jumping, but it appeared he was either in a deep sleep or he was somewhere else.

Sparky waited for a few seconds, and decided to explore around, but he stopped where he was at when he saw a witch come in smiling at him.

"Master says someone needs proper cleaning for tonight's party!" she exclaimed happily.

Sparky began backing up as she got closer to try and grab him. He didn't want to be mean, so he just let her pick him up and carry him happily to the witch's cleaning room.

* * *

Dracula had just returned from the spa with his buddies, and this time he made sure he had his proper clothes on. He had been so busy hanging out that he forgot about his orders to Mildred for Sparky.

He zoomed his way to the witch's cleaning room and smiled happily as the other witches waved and grinned at him.

"Excuse me ladies," he began, "Do any of you happen to know where Sparky and Mildred are?"

"Oh, yes of course sir." A witch chiped, "There in the laundry room."

Dracula thanked her and as they got back to work, he pushed the doors out of the way and grinned as he saw Mildred happily brushing Sparky and fixing a few of his stitches. She saluted her master as he high fived her again. Last time they talked was when she was cleaning in the hallway and happily trying to keep a hotel guest sleeping peacefully.

"He's all ready to go sir! It was shocking, but I still had ways to keep it normal."

"Yes, thank you Mildred. Come along, Sparky."

Sparky jumped off the table and walked happily walked out of the room next to the vampire as they both headed to the main lobby together.

* * *

In the lobby, many monsters were chatting and walking around. Victor, Jonathan, Norman, Courtney, and Mavis were walking around before the party in a few minutes.

"Everything is set out back already, so as soon as Drac comes-" Jonathan was cut off when the elevator opened and Sparky and Dracula came out.

"Alright everyone! Let's have some fun !"

* * *

The party was like all the dance party's they've had before. Frank and the guys were jamming a song while all the monsters were dancing and having a fantastic time. Victor and Norman were anxious being around everyone, but they were starting to get the hang of having a lot of fun, even though they don't have it like this back home.

Mavis and Jonathan were dancing together, and they smiled as they saw everyone having a good time as much as they were. Since Norman and Victor were being boys and not wanting to dance, Charlotte was happily dancing with the both of them to get them off their feet. Wanda and Eunice were cheering for their husbands, and for some odd reason, Courtney was cheering for Griffin.

There was a crowd as Dracula was happily finishing off his break dancing from the first dance party the hotel threw. Sparky was watching happily, but he grew bored, and began sniffing around as his friend kept dancing. He finally was able to get out of the crowd and head back inside the hotel. It was quiet and quite peaceful now that everyone was outside having a good time, and he went through the slide glass in the front of the hotel. He happily barked and ran to the nearby tunnel that led to the rest of Transylvania.

Back outside, Dracula had just finished rapping onstage and happily walked down the steps to have some fun with Sparky. However, when he called his name and looked around, the dog was now where to be found.

He gasped and frantically looked all over the dance floor in bat and Mavis and Jonathan were the first to notice and they looked at him in concern. "Dad? Is everything okay?" Mavis asked.

"No, Mavy. I can't find Sparky!" he transformed back to his normal self and kept looking around the area.

"Dude, chill. He's probably sniffing around somewhere." Jonathan said, "You know how dogs are."

Dracula nodded but he still wasn't so sure. Mavis and Jonathan giggled to themselves seeing how overprotective and crazy he was with Victor's dog. To be honest, Dracula liked dogs. He just never met one so small and friendly before. Sparky was actually the cutest undead human dog the vampire has seen. He inhaled and exhaled calmly and walked away from his daughter and Jonathan and headed over to his two bodyguard knights.

"Find Sparky and make sure he didn't cause any trouble."

The two knights nodded and immediately began to search the premises for Sparky's disappearance. While that was being taken care of, the vampire proudly walked over to his friends' onstage and decided to join the band again.

* * *

"Hey Victor." Norman asked as he took a quick break from dancing at a table, "Where's Sparky?"

"He's on the dance floor somewhere. Don't worry, That guy dressed all in black is keeping an eye on him. Hopefully."

The crowd of monsters were quickly pushed by the two knights as they ran to the front of the stage. They saluted Dracula again and both were a little anxious to give him their answer to what happened to Sparky.

"Well? Where is he?" the vampire asked.

Both knights looked at each other until finally the knight on the right spoke. "Sir, we searched everywhere and we saw his footprints that led to the front door outside. We called his name but it appears that he made it to the outskirts of Transylvania because he wasn't trapped at the dead end area."

That was the end of it.

Dracula was furious and the whole party stopped what they were doing and just stared at him while he was red.

* * *

He forgot how he got in the forest in the first place but Sparky was still sniffing around. The fog was slowly creeping towards him in all directions but he didn't care. He was enjoying himself to much that he wasn't even scared.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a flash of gold sticking out of the ground. Curious, he began to dig until he realized what the little of piece of gold was.

An old beautiful necklace.

He sniffed all around the little locket that was shaped as a heart and petted it with one of his paws, trying to find a way to open it. He growled in frustration as he tried, and stepped away from it. However, he inspected it more closely and stared in shock as he realized that the woman he saw when he died wore the exact same necklace.

He rolled his head all over the ground to try and get the necklace around his neck. He succeeded and happily wagged his tail as it sparkled in the dark and with a smile, he trotted over to the local town where the monster festival was slowly taking place again.


	15. Chapter 15: Accident

**AN: WE NOW RETURN TO HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA MEETS PARANORMAN AND FRANKENWEENIE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful three movies. They belong to their owners. **

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone !"

"Sir," the knight on the left explained, "He must've found a way into the forest through the Hotel's secret entrance." Dracula frowned and transformed into a bat and flew off to the haunted forest. Everyone watched and had a look of concern on their faces as the hotel's manager was flapping rapidly through the mountains into the forest with a stern look on his face. Mavis just watched her father but decided the best way to find out what was going to happen was if she followed him.

She transformed and hurriedly flapped after her father to try and talk to him and convince him that it was all going to okay, and that Sparky would come back perfectly fine. But she had a look of guilt on her face thinking that she could be wrong. Jonathan just stared as he watched her fly off and everyone else started heading back inside to their rooms. Victor looked really worried and he ran up to him.

"We need to find him!" He shouted as he ran past him and tried to run in the same direction the two vampires went. However, Jonathan held onto his shoulders to stop him. Norman and Charlotte looked at each other and then back at the both of them. When Jonathan pulled him back to face look at him, Victor was about to argue of why he did so, but before he could say anything, the orange haired 21-year-old responded to him.

"We will find him,Victor. Don't worry." He had his hands on the boy's shoulders and he smiled as he stared straight into his eyes, letting him know that it would be all okay when all this mess was over. Victor wiped a small tear from his eye with his sleeve and smiled back at him. Norman and Charlotte smiled at each other and followed them to a secret door that only required a push from someone's hand. When it finally opened, the three children huddled close behind Jonathan as it grew really dark and the secret door closed right behind them in an instant.

* * *

Mavis was quickly flapping after her father as he was zooming throughout the forest, past the cemetery, and the fake village he tricked Mavis into thinking humans were still bad. "Dad!" she called after him.

Dracula gasped and turned around to face his daughter who flew up to him. She looked really tired and exhausted from chasing her father.  
In his mind, he thought that his little blood orange was gonna tell him to just go home and Sparky would just come back on his own. "Mavy, I-"

"I want to help you." she interrupted as she stared into her father's red eyes. Dracula let out a nervous chuckle, the same one he let out when he was gonna fly Jonathan out the window, and Mavis had frowned at him when the 21 year old 'Jonnystein' at the time told the small bat what he was going to do.

"Mavis,my honey. You don't even know where he could've gone. Only I know where he is!" He appreciated his daughter wanting to help, but he decided it be best for her not too because he still didn't want her to know about the local humans that inhabited the other village 24/7.

She raised an eyebrow, and her expression was quite unsatisfied with her father's response. "You know where Sparky is." Her dad nodded, and she stated, "Okay, if you know where he is, dad, Then why were you so worried at the party and when you left." Dracula chuckled again, and his smile turned into an ashamed face when he decided to tell his daughter the truth. "Okay, Mavy. I don't know where he is, and maybe I could use your help."

Seeing her father's upset expression, Mavis smiled and looked into his eyes, "Thanks for trusting me." Dracula raised his head and grinned at his daughter until out of now where she flapped to him and gave him a hug. He was shocked for a minute, but he quickly returned it when he rested his head against hers and his large wings embraced her back. They let go, and the red-eyed bat just kept smiling at his daughter with such love and she giggled. "Come on, dad. We have a dog to find." He nodded and followed his little mouse as they flew into the moonlight.

* * *

"It's really dark in here, Jonathan. You sure you know where were going?" Norman asked as he huddled close in between Charlotte and Victor.

Jonathan chuckled and replied, "Of course I know where were going. I've been in this hotel for a while." It didn't take them long until the 21-year-old felt a light switch when they reached an open space. "Ah, here we go." he sighed happily as he switched it on, and the three children gasped when they entered.

The walls were made of brown bricks, and it had a nice golden chandelier hanging up high in the middle of the room. Their was an old table, that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries with a few books on top covered with cobwebs,and a candle stand was in the middle. The rest of the room was circled with the same tables and items on top, but that wasn't the main reason for this room. In the very middle under the chandelier was a hearse. It was an HT hearse that had a few cobwebs covering it but once it was turned on, they would come off.

"That's a hearse!" Victor exclaimed. "I never knew they still existed!" Jonathan chuckled and patted the side of it. "Ya, me either."

"Who's is it?' Norman asked as he walked up to it and inspected it as if it were a crime scene. "Is it Mavis's?"

Jonathan nodded as he opened a rusty drawer and grabbed the keys. "Let's give this old dude a drive, shall we?"  
The three kids nodded and Victor opened the door to get in. He sat in the front with Jonathan, and Norman and Charlotte sat in the back. He turned the engine on and the other side of the room there was a large tunnel that opened and lead to the front of the hotel. "Ready, guys!"

The three kids nodded but jumped nearly jumped out of their seats when he pushed the go pedal way to hard, and the car went really fast. They quickly reached the tunnel that Sparky somehow had got out of and it opened for them. Jonathan yelled in excitement as he raised his hands in the air while the hearse's wheel spun alone. Victor clung onto the seat as hard as a scared cat. Norman was feeling a little hearsesick and about to gag. Charlotte was like Jonathan, and whooing the whole time. Thankfully, she had a small bag to give to Norman just in case he let out all the food in his stomach.  
She giggled a bit as the hearse kept going deeper into the forest that would lead into the nearby town.

* * *

A few of the local town residents were cleaning up for the 2nd monster festival they would throw for their favorite monster fans for Transylvania. A few children were happily playing and skipping with each other as their parents watched. A few other people were inside keeping warm and ready to go to bed. It was just another regular night before they would wake up early in the morning for their special event.

Sparky exited the forest and slowly entered the town. His tail wagged back and forth as he saw people putting up decorations and setting up stands. He began to sniff around and barked happily as he ran to the group of small children playing with each other. They giggled and started petting him. One child, who was about 4 years of age, by accident touched one of his bolts, and you could've guessed what happened after that.

The child's parents happened to be inside for a minute to grab a quick snack so they could continue watching their children. But they were interrupted by their four-year-old's massive crying from outside. They gasped and pushed the door out of their way and saw their youngest son crying in agony. The other children moved out of the way as they rushed to him, and his mother quickly picked him up and gasped when she saw his hand, fully red. Her husband was shocked and he glared at the children demanding to know what happened. They pointed and from what the mustached man could make out was a small dog that had stitches all around his body and bolts in his neck.

He gasped and yelled out in a foreign language for two men to help grab him. Sparky whimpered and glanced in shock as the three men surrounded him. The two others came from different directions and tried to pounce on him but he escaped and ran past them as fast as his legs could take him. They clenched their teeth and chased after him with scowls on their faces as they left the man's wife trying to shush their youngest child from the accident that happened.

Sparky ran and quickly turned a corner and the locket was rapidly moving everywhere on his neck. He passed many other residents and they just stared at him in confusion but when they inspected him more closely they realized that he was a deceased corpse. They ran inside their homes and people were screaming in fright, thinking that he would hurt someone when they saw the three angry men chasing after him.

He kept running until he reached a bridge that was high above the current river down below. He gasped when he saw that he was trapped because both men were very tricky enough to get on each end of the bridge. The man who's son got shocked moved passed the man on the left side of the bridge and gave a devilish grin as he could now hurt this mysterious dog who hurt his son.

Sparky didn't know what to do as he was approaching him, he stared down at the large currents of the river. The man finally caught him by the locket, but it ripped and Sparky jumped off the bridge and fell into the water. When he splashed inside, electricity was visible inside the water and both men chuckled. Sparky's body was now no where to be found.

The man who ripped the locket off his neck growled as he held it between his palms. The two other men walked up next to him as he opened the locket and they all gasped.

The picture was of Lady Martha and her husband Count Vlad Dracula.

They looked at each other and thought why on earth was this around his neck. The man shrugged and dropped the necklace into the water and the three of them walked back into the local town.

When they were out of sight, the necklace quickly floated and flowed deeper and deeper into the river that would soon lead to a waterfall.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_OH NO! _

_WHAT HAPPENED TO SPARKY!  
_

_Will Dracula and the others find him?!  
_

_Where or who will find the necklace!  
_

_What will happen at the Monster Festival Tomorrow!  
_

_Be ready for Chapter 16 because it's coming soon!  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Monster festival part 1

**AN: LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL JUST BY SENDING ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie! **

* * *

Norman's shoes made a loud squishing sound as he stepped into the wet mud. The moon shone bright as Jonathan and the others took a quick break to see if they could find any clues to where Sparky might have gone. It was around 1:45 in the morning and the three children were getting a little tired since they were used to going to bed early since they had school back home.

"Spaaaarkkky!" Victor called. It gave him a bit of the chills when he only heard his echo respond back to him from the haunted forest. "Sparky! Come back!"

Jonathan pulled his hair back in frustration as he gazed up at the stars. They were so gorgeous that they reminded him of Mavis and her blue eyes. "Alright, dudes. We gotta keep looking around for clues. Maybe he didn't go too far."

* * *

"Mavy, honey!" Dracula stopped for a quick break as he rested on a branch and was gasping for air. He and Mavis had been flapping everywhere and she was such a quick energetic bat while he was an old batty grandpa. He transformed back into himself as he landed on the ground and began walking. Mavis was flapping right behind him and she too transformed back into herself with her hands behind her back. She kicked a small rock and when it rolled away from her path she quickly caught up to her father.

Before she could say anything,her head jerked up and she gazed at the stars as she thought of Jonathan. She missed him and wondered what he was doing back at the hotel. She transformed into a bat and flew above her father. "Come on, dad. I want to enjoy some time together on this beautiful night before we find Sparky and have to return back home."

Dracula just kept staring at his daughter and sighed, "Fine, but slow down for your old man here. My back is starting to kill me." She nodded and grinned when he transformed and continued to follow his daughter through the stars... together.

* * *

Not to far from the two flying bats was a large water pond. Trees surrounded the area while the large waterfall stood in front of a cave. The locket that had been floating in the river finally reached the waterfall, fell, and disappeared underneath the falling waves. Behind the waterfall was a very tiny cave and it was all wet from the water and it had a few water bugs and other living things there.

Sparky whimpered and limped out of the water. He was okay, but his whole body ached and his back leg was injured or somewhat broken from all the rocks and stuff he crashed into when the current was taking him away.

He let out a small cry as he tried to walk further, but he instead carefully curled up into a ball and shook as the cold wind blew against his body. He closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep until he heard a faint voice. It was a woman's and echoed all around him when she faintly said his name.

"Sparky."

"Sparky."

"It's ok, Sparky."

He looked around but was confused and didn't know where the mysterious voice was coming from. He gasped when he felt a ghostly cold hand touch him and looked up with a look of fright in his eyes when he saw a ghostly woman smiling down at him. His eyes widened even bigger when he realized who it was.

Martha.

He felt much more calmed and relaxed when her cold misty blue hand stroked him softly. He continued to gaze up at her until she slowly disappeared with a look of such love that was on her face. Sparky sighed and curled up tighter when he started heard the rustling of leaves coming from a nearby brush.

He began to whimper and jumped when a cute little bunny popped out. It was a normal looking rabbit but it had a small patch of fur shaped like a heart on it's chest. It hopped over to him and stared straight in his eyes, and the cute thing began twitching it's nose.

Being a dog, he began to growl. However, he was stunned that the cute little furry creature snuggled up close to him. It smelled good and from somewhere came a whispering voice.

"I'm Inkheart, and i'll keep you safe for the night."

Sparky looked up at the bright moon and rested his head against the rabbit's, and slowly shut his eyes. He smiled to himself as he began to fall asleep.

* * *

Dracula and Mavis had stopped for a break and decided to walk the rest of the way together. They both knew that the sun will be out soon, and there would be no point of flying if they were going to get sunburned. Dracula shivered just thinking about that day when he chased after Jonathan's plane.

"Mavy, honey. Slow down!" Dracula sighed as he tried to catch up with his daughter, "Daddy needs to take a break." The vampire rubbed his sore back and groaned.

Mavis playfully giggled and her eyes widened when she heard voices coming from the other side of the forest. "Dad, listen. I hear humans!"

Before he could say anything to her, she sprinted off and disappeared into a large nearby brush. After she left, the forest grew dead quiet and the voices were not heard anymore, not even his daughter. This scared Dracula and he grew more and more worried when she never replied or came back.

"Mavis?"

Silence.

"Mavis, honey. Please don't scare daddy, ok?"

Again...Silence.

He looked around in all directions, and gasped when he heard his daughter's screaming.

"MAVIS!"

He sprinted into the large brush she ran into but began freaking out when she wasn't there. "MAVIS! VHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Sparky's ears perked up when he heard the loud pitch scream, and he quickly raised his head and began inspecting the area. The bunny that had been by his side was no longer with him and it was surprising that now he could stand up and walk correctly.

It was a miracle! He could walk and move around again!

With a bark, he ran off into the forest and tried to run to the direction the screaming had been coming from.

* * *

A few seconds after Sparky left, Dracula appeared out of the forest that led to the waterfall. He was about to drift off again but stopped for a minute when he saw something golden on the ground. Curious, he slowly walked over to it and picked it up with his hand. He brushed away the dirt and opened it, and he gasped when he realized that this was one of the necklaces he gave to Martha when they were supposed to get married. He smiled to himself seeing a picture of her with him and closed the locket carefully. He put it in one of his pockets and transformed into a bat, determined to find his daughter... quick.

* * *

Mavis happily was twirling in circles as she was squishing Norman and Victor. The two boys were growing more and more sicker as she twirled even faster. "I'm so happy seeing you guys again!"

Finally, they were free but their heads were spinning and Norman looked more pale than Victor ever did. Jonathon and Charlotte giggled to themselves and hugged her as they watched the boys trying to keep themselves from vomiting.

Mavis and the others then heard the sound of wings coming from above. They turned to see that it was just Dracula. He landed in the shadows, eyes glowing a bright blue, and slowly began walking up to them.

"Mavis Dracula." he said in a serious tone, "Why were you screaming like someone was hurting you."

"Oh, Jonny just scared me dad. It's ok tho-."

Everyone watched in shock as he lunged straight to the human, who was now tangled in a knot with him.

"You may be with my Mavy, but don't you EVER scare her like that! It sounded like she was hurt!"

Jonathan, to frightened to say anything as he stared at his red piercing eyes, simply nodded and sighed with relief as he finally let his tight grip release the mortal 21 year old. Victor and Norman were themselves again and they just stared as the vampire now hovered over them.

He stared at both of them and raised an eyebrow as he looked at a shaking Norman. However, that wasn't the case. Dracula had a feeling there was something about this boy that would tell him something. Mavis and the others watched as he became a bat again and grabbed him by the hoodie. The young boy grew more and more frightened as they kept flying higher and higher in the air. Pretty soon, they were now almost as high as the moon was over the forest.

Norman was so scared that he thought he would drop him and he'd fall to his death. Finally, now the bat just simply flew in place and he released Norman's hoodie. He screamed but realized that he wasn't falling at all, but simple staying still in one place.

_Vampire Magic _

"Young boy." Dracula said as he now was walking around him in mid air. "I have a strong feeling that you are related to someone I once knew. Is that true?"

Norman gave him a crazed look, not knowing what the heck this guy was talking about and why they were in mid air in the first place. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about, sir."

Dracula just stared at him, goraned, and quickly hypnotized him. He quickly went through his mind in less than 5 seconds and released him. Now, he knew who this young boy was related too.

"Now I know! Yes yes! You are the grandbaby of Grandma Babcock! How's she doing? Haven't seen her in a long time!"

Norman just gave him a confused and blank stare, but gasped when he realized that this was the man that his grandmother had met. He had the cape and everything!

"You met my grandma!" he replied happily, "Your the vampire from the cemetary and she came to Hotel Transylvania!"

Dracula was smiling proudly with his hands behind his back and nodding his head when Norman continued happily talking about what his Grandma had told him a few days ago. "Yes, and you also see dead people and stopped a witch's curse from zombies. Wait to go, my friend!"

With a chuckle, Norman flew back down with the vampire. When they landed, the others were already sleeping. Norman and Dracula looked at each other with confused looks on their faces and Norman checked the time on his watch.

5:59 AM

"Um, Mr. Dracula sir." he tugged on his cape and the vampire smiled down at him, "I think it's time for you and Mavis to get in the hearse. The sun will be out soon."

Dracula gasped and looked at the mountains as the sun slowly began to rise up.

"Right, thank you my friend!" he zoomed and picked his sleeping daughter up and flashed into the back of the hearse. He made sure that the curtains and everything were closed as well so he and Mavis could sleep peacefully. Norman was now the last one up and with a yawn, he climbed his way on top of the hearse and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Might as well get a good days rest." he said to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sparky kept sniffing the area and marked his territory wherever he thought would be perfect. Now that the sun was out, he was able to see better and find his way out of the forest back to the town he had been before. Only this time something was different.

The Monster Festival was now in session.

People were dressed up in different costumes of the worlds' most famous monsters: Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy, Swamp creature, and much much more. Sparky backed up when a few jocks dressed as werewolves nearly stepped on him. He looked around cautiously as he finally managed to make his way in the town and past all the crowd.

He didn't know what to do, but let people stroke him and different kids pet him. This time, no one touched his bolts, which was a good thing too.

"Wicked costume!" a fat monster nerd dressed as Frankenstein exclaimed.

"Puppy! Puppy!" a young boy with a werewolf mask giggled.

"It's Frankenstien's dog!We got to take some pictures!" a nerd shouted as a group of people began to crowd Sparky with their cameras, phones, and other devices.

He grew frightened at some points but simply was happy seeing that people were enjoying being around him. It made him feel alive and free again, even though he wasn't.

This day was going to indeed be a long one.

* * *

Norman immediately woke up when the hearse fired up and sped off, and he began screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried to hang on. Jonathan had been the first one up and he was driving super fast that Norman thought he'd crash into trees and stuff. Meanwhile in the large trunk of the hearse, Mavis and Dracula were bouncing and crashing around the walls and into each other, and in the backseat of the hearse, Victor was holding onto the seat tight and Charlotte was humming to herself, acting like it was just a normal car ride.

"JOOOONNNNAAAAATTTTHHHHHAAAAA ANNNNNN!" Norman screamed as they now entered the high mountain road. "SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP TTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE CCCCCCCAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

The red head didn't hear him but stopped anyways, and everyone crashed into something. Poor Norman. Now his hair was everywhere than before. He let go of the handle at the top of the car and carefully jumped down and stomped to the side window of the drivers seat, where Jonathan was happily grinning at him.

"Heeey Norman! Like my driving skills? I took Drivers Ed when I was in high school and got my permit, but then I lost it and now I'm driving like a crazy person! Isn't that neat!"

Norman simply just had on a blank face and stomped away from the window and walked around the side of the vehicle. He opened the door and jumped in the front seat as he fixed his hair to it's normal look again. He didn't even bother to tell Jonathan of how he was on the top of the car and holding on for his life. "Ok, so..." Jonathan began as he searched the web on his phone, "There's supposed to be this monster festival thing somewhere and I have a feeling Sparky might be there so we're gonna go and check it out ourselves so hang on!"

_Not again._ Norman thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Monster Fesitval part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hotel Translvania, Paranorman, or Frankenweenie. **

* * *

The Monster Festival was far more packed this time than the last time Dracula and his buddies came here to try and get to the airport. He and Mavis were peeking from the curtains outside and staring at the people that walked by in their costumes. Mavis, since this was her first time, was astonished and amazed that there were so many humans walking around. She kinda felt disappointed that their was no one dressed as her, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Their intent was to find Sparky, and return back to the hotel.

Jonathan was slowly driving the hearse carefully within the crowd as he tried to find a good place to park. "Dude, Drac. Is there like any parking spaces around here?"

The vampire was too busy looking around for his favorite companion. Mavis was as well, but something quickly bright flashed on the corner of her eyes as the sun barely hit her father's chest pocket. "Dad, what's that?"

"What's what." he raised an eyebrow at her when she grabbed the locket from his pocket and opened it. Her mouth dropped when she saw the mini photo inside.

"Is that mom?"

"Yes, honey bat. It's your mommy and I."

Mavis kept smiling at the photo of her parents and she put it around her neck gently. It sparkled a bit when a light amount of sun rays coming from the curtains touched it, and it made Dracula proud to see that she was wearing one of his wife's favorite locket.

Norman, Charlotte, and Victor were being the curious ones and examining the entire place. All three of them had never seen a town so packed before, and it was surprising and shocking to them that people were dressed up as monsters when halloween already passed.

"Well," Dracula began, "Let's not drive this huge thing anymore! We're walking on foot!"

Everyone gasped and gave him an 'Are you crazy' look, mainly because he and his daughter were not allowed out in the sun for a reason.

Mavis patted her dad on the back with a nervous smile plastered on her face as everyone else continued to look at them. "How about you guys just go search around while my dad and I stay in the hearse." Everyone seemed to tense down a bit and looked from one person to another. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at them.

"I don't really wanna go out there." Charlotte said, burying her face in her black hoodie Eunice made for her. "You guys can go."

"You sure?" Norman asked.

She nodded and gave him and Victor a hug as they followed Jonathan out of the vehicle. All three of them squinted their eyes and rubbed them to try and see if they could have better vision of the bright daylight that shone down upon them.

* * *

Sparky wagged his tail as he watched people continue to walk by with all of their merchandise. He scratched his ear and panted realizing how hot it was today. He was in the shade with a rope tied around his neck and a heavy table holding him in one place.

He had been tied up for at least a half and hour and wished he were back at the hotel already. He missed Victor, and everyone else, and couldn't wait to go back. If he found a way too that is. However, his sadness and depression wasn't coming from Victor or anyone else besides one person... Dracula.

He knew he wouldn't be around to see him for a while.. maybe even forever. So, Sparky regretted for running away and wished he could still be at the hotel, with a vampire's cold arms hugging him and rubbing and scratching his belly. Suddenly, his ears perked up when he saw a skinny man who looked almost exactly like the vampire. He jumped up, barked, and started moving the table when he tried to break free and run up to him. An old man, who had been sitting by his side at a chair the whole time, told him what was the matter and asked if he was okay. Before he could say anything else, the man's eyes widened in shock as the small little dog finally managed to rip the rope and began running up to Dracula.

He made his way through the crowd and finally managed to catch up to him. He jumped all around him and the grin that was on his face faded when he saw a double chinned man staring down at him with the most confused look on his face. Everyone who had been around to see what had happened, just stared at Sparky in awe, as he began backing up. He had thought that this man would be the man he hoped to see again, but instead he had made a huge mistake.

He hunched back and quickly began walking all around the place, scared, frightened, hungry, and depressed. However, he would have some luck because not to far from him was the hearse his best friend was in.

* * *

"I DO NOT SAY BLEH BLEH BLEH!"

Dracula was angered by three nerdy guys who were all dressed up like him, copying whatever he said and making funny faces at him. Even if he shut the window, they would laugh and snicker about how much of a girl he was. They mainly were picking on hm because they thought that he was wearing a costume, and he suited it perfectly. So of course, they were jealous.

Mavis poked her head out and kindly asked them if they could leave him alone, but instead she got an alarming response.

"Hellloooooo!" the tall thin one raised his eyebrows up and down, and the other two whistled at her. She was shocked and before she could say anything, Dracula quickly got in front of her, with the most angered face a vampire could give. He didn't say anything, but instead hypnotized the three of them to keep slapping each other as hard as they could. He snickered as his spell began to work and he hypnotized them into walking all around the town, without remembering why they were even there.

"Dad, that's not very cool." Mavis piped as she hugged her knees to her chest while her father just kept peeking around for clues. He didn't say anything and shrugged his shoulders while his daughter kept searching the other way. Charlotte was in the front seats, looking at everyone and giving them glares when they grew suspicious of why there was a long huge hearse in the middle of the town.

"Blame Jonny." she said to herself as she kept staring at people. She kinda was hoping that someone would be dressed up as her, and she rolled her eyes and slouched back in her seat, thinking about what the other three guys were doing right now.

* * *

"Thanks dudes!" Jonathan waved as he held a giant vampire bat plush in his arms. "Hey guys, you think Mavis will like this?"

Victor and Norman nodded their heads as they sipped on their slushie drinks. It had only been a few minutes of walking, and Jonathan of course was already gonna spend the spare money that he had in his pocket. Victor and Norman were asked numerous of times already if they wanted a hot dog, mask, or any merchandise. They of course, said no thank you, but Jonathan still proceeded to ask every couple of minutes.

As they were about to turn a corner, Jonathan's eyes landed at a face painting booth. There was a short line of kids waiting for their faces to be painted as different monsters and the 21-year old was more than happy to see a face painting booth after all these years. Without any complaints, he grabbed the two boys arms and dragged them over at the stand, where an old woman smiled sweetly at them.

"What kind of face painting would you like dear?" she asked Norman, who looked confused until he saw the choices on the table. He looked back and gave Jonathan a look and sighed, "I think i'll take...the frankenstein one. The old woman smiled and kindly asked if he could follow her to sit on one of the chairs. Victor had a small smile form on his face, but frowned when he was next in line.

A man, who looked around Jonathan's age, asked him what his choice was. Victor looked down at the table and glanced at each choice. He didn't know which one to pick, since they all looked incredible looking, and finally he smiled to himself as he looked at the zombie one. He asked politely if he could take that choice and the man nodded his head absolutely. Jonathan was next, but by the time he was going to go back, Norman had just finished.

"Wow Norman!" he exclaimed, "You look like a real frankenstein!" Norman smiled to himself as he looked in one of the mirrors by the booth. He had light green skin, just like Charlotte's, and stitches around his neck. He had no painted bolts since they cost a few more dollars, and stitches on his head. He held onto the vampire bat and drinks as he waited for the other two to come back. He moved to the side a bit to see if Victor was almost done with his choice, and Jonathan sadly, had just gotten started.

Norman chuckled to himself as he finally saw Victor and of course Jonathan's as soon as they were both done.

* * *

"My beautiful baby." Dracula sang to himself as he remembered the song he used to sing to his daughter when she was small.

"Dad, please." she replied looking at her feet, blushing a bit. "I'm not 83 anymore."

"You still are too me." he grinned at her as he sang it in the same tempo as the song. She had a smirk spread across her face, trying to keep herself from laughing, and he chuckled. "Ok, Mavy. I'll stop."

She sighed in relief and grinned back at her dad as he magically pulled a banjo from one of the drawers that were behind him. He smiled at the guitar and looked at his daughter before saying, "I thought up of a song for Sparky. Would you like to hear, honey bat?"

She relaxed, thinking he was gonna sing about her again, but lit up when she heard what he had said correctly. "Absolutely!" Charlotte, who hadn't really been listening to their conversation, decided to hear what the vampire was gonna play for the undead canine.

"Okay, here goes." he played a tune, very similar to the song he made up for Mavis when she was young, but it was a little slower and more affectionate.

_"Oh, dear precious leetle doggy  
_

_You are very special to me_

_I think you as my best friend_

_Oh, best friends! You and me!_

_I will always love you_

_Even though you have to leave_

_I will indeed be very sad  
_

_But it will not stop me!" _

Mavis and Charlotte both sighed affectionately and were also a bit shocked that one of the most legendary king of thevampires had solid friendship to an undead human dog. It was odd but somewhat cute, so finally, Mavis asked, "Dad, how come you like Sparky? I mean, at first, you didn't like him, and now, you too inseperable!" Charlotte nodded her head as she and Mavis just stared at the vampire until he answered.

"Well, uh... I just like dogs." he replied.

They raised an eyebrow, but figured that must've been the truth since his expression looked quite serious. "I just hope we find him soon, before Norman and Victor's families get suspicious of where they are." Mavis sighed as she relaxed against one of the seats.

He nodded and began to peek back outside. "I hope so too."


	18. Chapter 18: return to hotel

**Sorry I took so long! This is the final chapter. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania, ParaNorman, or Frankenweenie. They belong to their owners. **

* * *

Sparky licked his lips hungrily as he stared at one of the food stands. They were making and grilling nice delicious hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, and much more. The poor dog whimpered as he felt his stomach letting out a large gurgle. A lady, who had just finished grilling a hot dog, felt bad for him and quietly bent down with a nice piece of hamburger meat between the tips of her fingers. Sparky's ears perked up and he trotted over to her to grab it between his teeth. She chuckled as he devoured it in less than a second.

"Hungry fella arent'cha," she patted his head, "Just lucky my boss didn't catch ya." She patted him one last time and hurried to finish her hot dogs for the waiting customers.

Not to far from the hot dog stand, the same man who had been angered at Sparky the night before was walking with his wife and three kids around the town, with merchandise and their youngest son, who had been shocked by Sparky, in his mommy's arms.

He glanced at the hot dog stand and nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw the dog he thought he killed already.

"Honey, I'll be right back." His wife nodded and went to find a place to sit down with their children.

The man stomped his feet on the cement and followed Sparky as he just kept walking and sniffing around. The two men, who had helped him before, were nearby and also saw him. Everyone didn't seem to notice anything until the man on the left grabbed Sparky. He yelped but the tall bulky man had his large hands holding his mouth as he held him in his arms.

"You little filthy mutt!" the leader glared down evilly at him and was clenching his fist, wanting to punch him. "You hurt my son and now you will pay the price!"

Everyone had been staring now watched in shock as Sparky was going to get beaten by this muscular man. But before he could knock him out, someone punched him in the cheek so hard that he fell to the ground. The two men who had been holding Sparky ran off seeing who it was.

Sparky whimpered a bit and could hardly even open his eyes thanks to one of the men who were holding onto his snout way to tightly. The person picked him up carefully and held him close. He carefully opened his eyes and looked into that someone's face.

It was Dracula!

He had a large hat on and was covered completely in shade. He grinned so wide that everyone thought his cheeks would burst.

"I'm so happy your okay, Sparky!" he hugged him. "I was worried about you!"

The people who had been watching sighed lovingly and awwed, but their reactions began to fade as the man got back up, holding his swollen cheek and looking at the man in the cape holding the dog he hated.

Dracula's eyes pierced red as he tried to take him out of his arms. The man didn't seem afraid and was about to lunge for him but the vampire roared, causing him to fall back down.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER HURT HIM AGAIN!"

He got back up but instead of trying to snatch Sparky one last time, he turned around and began to run. However, Dracula wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Oh, no no no no." his magic began to bring the tuff guy back, "There is one more thing."

After sensing what caused the problem between this man and Sparky, Dracula made his hand touch the dog's lightning bolts, causing his hair to stand on end.

He screamed but he deserved it.

"Now, you will join your son. BEING HURT!"

Finally, Dracula let him go and he ran off to his wife and kids, who were now all glaring at him. "What's up with you guys? Honey, what's the baseball bat for and where did you get it?"

"You'll find out when we get home, Miles." the woman stated, smirking, as she started to pull her husband's ear. They left a corner, with her scolding and yelling at him. Thank god.

Dracula turned his attention to Sparky, ignoring the people who were wanting to have his autographs and take pictures with him since he was the real count Dracula. "Come on, Sparky. Let's get ready to go home." He headed to the hearse and Sparky jumped out of his arms to say hello again to Mavis and Charlotte, who were both really happy to see him.

"Wow, dad. I didn't know you could hit so hard."

"Ahh, It's just vampire strength, honey." he said with a smirk, "Humans are just too sensitive about it."

All three of them happily were playing and petting the undead dog, but they paused when they heard Jonathan, Norman, and Victor talking and approaching the car.

"Let's make it a surprise." Mavis quickly whispered as she grabbed Sparky and placed him in one of the large boxes that was in the back.

Jonathan opened the door for Victor and Norman and they both sat in the back while Jonny plopped himself in the drivers seat.

"We didn't find-"

Mavis quickly let Sparky out and placed him in the seats where he was jumping and licking everyone except Charlotte all over their faces.

"Sparky!" Victor cried happily as he hugged his body and let him continue his kisses. "I thought I lost you!" He turned his attention to Norman and gave him kisses as well. "Haha, I missed you too Sparky!"

"Glad someone found him. Wait, who found him?" Jonathan asked, beginning to back out of the Monster Festival walkway.

"I did, Jonny." Dracula proudly stood as his daughter patted him on the back, "I'll tell you all about it later. In the meantime, let's return ourselves back to the hotel."

* * *

After hearing the news of Sparky being found and the others were on their way, Courtney had her and Norman's bags ready in the main lobby. Griffin was by her side, and had Victor and Sparky's luggage with him, since his new girlfriend couldn't handle all their bags alone. They returned the keys and waited patiently for their friends to come, and before they knew it, They all walked happily in the hotel.

Her eyes headed straight at Norman, who was smiling and gazing around the hotel again. She ran up to him and hugged him but she frowned not wanting to tell him what was going to happen.

"Listen...Norman. I got a call from mom and dad, and we have to start heading home."

His expression dropped and Charlotte began to sadden up too.

"S-So Soon? But Courtney-" Norman bit his lip.

"I know, I don't want to leave either, but we have no choice, Norman. We've been here for a while and we'll come back again soon. I promise you. Mom and dad might even come with us next time."

"Okay, I guess." Norman looked down but looked up when Charlotte tapped him on his shoulder. Everyone watched sadly as she gave him a hug and said, "Don't ever forget about me, Norman." Frank wiped a tear and Wayne playfully nudged him with his elbow a few times, raising his eyebrows and grinning. He pushed him away with his huge hand playfully, but he gasped realizing that he pushed him way to hard. Everyone laughed and now turned to Dracula, who looked like he wanted to cry already.

"I-I-I can't do this!" he cried, "It happened too fast for me!"

"Dad, we have no choice. You knew that Sparky can't stay here with us. He has others waiting for him back home."

"I know I know! But it's still hard for me to do this!"

"Awww Vlad," Wanda stated confronting him, "You'll see Sparky again. Don't worry. Goodbye's aren't forever."

Feeling better, Dracula nodded his head at the female werewolf, and looked around for Sparky, but he was now where to be found.

"Sparky?"

He smiled to himself as he heard frustrated growling tugging at his cape from behind him. He thought it was Wilbur again, but it turned out to be Sparky instead.

He picked him up and looked at him with that sweet smile again. "Now Now, is that any way to behave. This is a hotel, not a cemetery."

Sparky barked and he scratched his ears happily, but he saddened seeing the vampire's expression. He knew this was going to be a sad goodbye.

"I may not have known you from the start," Dracula began as everyone, including Sparky, were listening and staring at him, "And I may not have liked you at the start, but... Sparky... I just want to let you know that you will always be my best friend and I care for you so much, I don't want anything bad to happen to you again. I love you with all my undead heart and you will always be a Dracula to me. Forever and for always, buddy."

Sparky smiled sweetly and just stared into his eyes and nuzzled Dracula's chin letting him know that he is very honored to be known as a Dracula. He hugged him tightly one last time and released him to go with his real owner, who was smiling happily at the count for the nice speech and thanking him for finding and saving his dog.

Everyone waved and said their goodbye's to Norman, Victor, Courtney, and Sparky. The teenage girl got a surprise goodbye from Griffin when he kissed her on the cheek and said that he loves her. She held his hand sweetly and promised him that he would see her soon.

Mavis and Jonathan were in the hearse, waiting for their four special guests to hop in and take them home. After their goodbye's were over and done with, they got in with their luggage and began to head out to the freeway.

"Alright." Jonathan said as they were on their destination route, "Let's take the Frankenstein's first."

Victor looked down at Sparky, who looked a bit depressed as his head rested in his lap.

"Don't worry, boy. You'll see Dracula again. I promise you. Goodbye's aren't forever. After all, you are a Dracula now too."

Sparky wagged his tail slowly and drifted off to sleep since the ride would take a long time for them to go back home.

Mavis, covered in shade, happily looked on Jonathan's phone seeing how much farther and longer they had until they reached New Holland. They still had a few few few more hours to go, especially taking Norman and Courtney after.

"Did you guys all enjoy coming and staying in Hotel Transylvania!" Mavis exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and thanked the two elderly teens for picking and having them come.

Mavis and Jonathan exchanged glances at each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, everyone was in the main lobby. Zombies were walking around holding plates for those monsters that ordered and asked for food. Dracula was with his buddies, happy and a little impatient that Jonathan and his daughter haven't arrived in a while. It had been two days since they said their goodbyes to the guests and everyone was beginning to get suspicious as well.

"Does it really take that long to take a couple of humans home?" Wayne asked, as he cradled a sleeping Winnie in his arms, "I mean they can't live that far."

"Actually they do." Griffin stated as he sipped a glass of cider, "Courtney told me."

"Look at the lover boy talk." Murray chuckled as the pair of glasses just glared at him.

Before anyone could say anything, Jonathan's loud voice boomed from the large open doors.

**"WHAT'S**** UP GUYS! WE'RE BACK!"**

Everyone jumped up with excitement and were now crowding them. Mavis was hugged by her father and her aunts, uncles, and cousins, not to mention friends' and friends' of her father's.

"Glad you guys are home." Frank said, "I still can't believe Victor's last name is Frankenstein. Ya'know Eunice, Charlotte, and I were all surprised, but we are proud to think of him as our mini doctor."

Jonathan and Mavis grinned and gave Frank a hug and he picked them up and forgot that he was crushing the both of them again.

"Well, since were all here," Dracula interrupted clasping his hands together, "Why don't we have a celebration for Mavis and Jonny's arrival!"

Everyone cheered and headed out to the dance floor to have a fantastic time.

_The End _

* * *

I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter for this story! There will be a sequel after I finish the Once-ler and the Vampire and my Nightmare Before Christmas story. So in the meantime, you all may just enjoy reading this story over and over again and/or read my other stories I will finish writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
